Made for Loving You
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: A series of smutty Snowing one-shots. Prompts and requests accepted and appreciated. Chapter 12: Snow gets hot and bothered over seeing Charming half naked and decides to explore those feelings when she is alone. He comes back to her pleasuring herself and decides to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

This is basically going to be a series of smutty one-shots based on Snowing because its something I need practise at writing and the show doesn't do their chemistry justice.

If you have any prompts or ideas you want me to write drop me a line or a review and I'll be happy to give it ago!

Thanks!

/

 **Charming likes morning sex and Snow can't find it in her to be mad at the early wake up calls when she starts her days like this.**

/

It's early, Snow knows. She doesn't even have to open her eyes to know it's so early not even the servants would be awake yet. She can hear the birds chirping outside the open window, the hot summer days making it impossible to sleep with them shut, and she screws her eyes shut hoping to get a few more hours sleep.

Charming has other ideas, as he often does in these early mornings when there is nothing but them and the comfort of their bed chambers. He has always been an early riser, a habit he hasn't been able to shake since he was a shepherd and Snow thinks she loves that about him. Those little things that he holds on to from the life he left behind.

He is kissing her shoulder softly, his roughed jaw scraping across her skin as his lips press against her. Snow's mouth curves into a smile that Charming can't see because she is lying on her side facing away from him. He likes waking her up like this, with his lips and soft touches and even though Snow likes her sleep more than she would care to admit she can't find it in her to be mad when he kisses her so deeply her head swims and she thinks he could get her to agree to anything.

Charming is becoming more alert by the second, his movements going from sleep-filled affection to purposeful seduction. His hand moves from her waist to her hip, pulling her body back against his. Her back pressing into his chest and his erection against her backside.

He is good at this, Snow knows. Charming has this way of teasing her to the point of madness and he knows her body better than she does so he certainly knows what he is doing. His thumb starts to stroke over her hip and she realises they are both already naked from last night.

She sighs softly and hopes he doesn't hear it, she doesn't want him to know she is awake yet. She likes to savour these moments with him, her Charming so carefree and playful.

No clothes will make this easier, she thinks as his lips move from her shoulder to the back of her neck and she bites on her lip to keep from moaning.

His hand starts a fire in her as he moves it slowly and torturously from her hip across to her navel and Snow wonders if he can feel her stomach jumping from his touch alone. He stops with his hand just under her belly button, fingers spanning wide across her skin.

He waits for a moment and if Snow wasn't pretending to be a sleep she would have been urging him on because she knows there won't ever come a time when she doesn't want him to touch her.

Charming's lips are still peppering her neck with kisses but she feels him rise up onto his arm behind her, his nose coming to skim the shell of her ear. He takes it into his mouth, nipping gently and Snow feels a jolt of pleasure run through her at his administrations.

She rolls her hips on instinct, pushing back against the erection behind her and hears him groan lowly near her head. His hand presses firmly against her and his lips release her ear to move to her neck.

The smile on her face grows bigger and she knows she can't hide it from him as he lightly bites down on her pulse point and she gulps.

Charming nudges her legs apart, moving one of his between her own in an attempt to pull her closer and Snow complies willingly. These mornings are always slow and soft and Snow lets Charming take control because he is normally more awake than her in these moments and she knows how much seeing her this way turns him on.

Speaking of turning on, Charming is doing a pretty good job at that right now, she thinks, as his hand slips down from her stomach and his fingers finds her folds. He grazes over her curls first before slipping a finger against her already wet core.

She sighs because she simply can't help it. She sighs because of the things he knows he is doing to her and because her husband is the man making her feel these things. She sighs because she can and she can't help rising her hips slightly to give him better access.

Charming chuckles huskily as he places another kiss to her pulse point.

"How long have you been awake?" He breathes into her skin and Snow knows she just gave the game away.

She smiles but doesn't open her eyes yet, "Since you started with your wake up call."

"Do you want me to let you sleep?" He is smirking, she can hear it in his voice as he adds a second finger to her folds and focuses his attention to her clit.

She pretends to think for a moment but really she is buying herself the time to be able to form a sentence, "Maybe I do." She replies with a smile, "Then what will you do about this?" She rolls her hips against his erection again to emphasis her point.

Charming nips her shoulder in reply, "You'd suffer just as much as I would." He teases her gently, slipping a finger inside her at his words and Snow finds herself gasping at the welcome intrusion.

She hums in agreement, "This is a good way to wake up." She relents as he works his finger out of her and back in torturously slowly.

"The best." He responds as he adds a second finger. Snow feels her breath catch in her throat as he teases her and she wants so desperately to kiss him but she can't from this angle.

He curls his fingers inside her deliciously and Snow swears she sees stars, "Charming," she whispers hoarsely, one hand fisting into her pillow as another jolt of pleasure teases her. She parts her legs even further and its too hot in their cocoon but she can't find it im her to push the sheets away.

Snow rolls her hips against his hand, searching for something she knows he can give her, "Charming..." This time it comes out pleading and she doesn't care how desperate she sounds as long as he does something. More pressure, more touching, just more.

He keeps kissing her skin like he is enjoying her torture and she thinks he probably is. He likes winding her up to the brink until she is completely at his mercy.

"Snow." He smiles against the curve of her shoulder, "So beautiful."

She is panting and she can tell by the roughness in his voice this is turning him on, "More." It's meant as a command but comes out as a whisper.

"More of what?" He asks and she thinks he enjoys the cockiness of the situation.

She rolls her hips again, one hand trailing down his arm to press his hand more firmly against her. He understands, his fingers pressing harder inside her.

"More of you." She tells him, "I need to see you, Charming."

"Just see me?" He questions, his fingers more purposeful inside her now, the speed of his administrations picking up. Snow tries to focus but his fingers are pleasuring her and his lips are worshipping her and she can feel every line of him pressing against her back and honestly, she has never been patient.

"See you. Touch you." She is cut off by her own moan, "Love you."

He places another kiss on her shoulder before he pulls his hand away from her and Snow wants to protest because there is teasing and then there is just plain evil but then he is turning her to face him and Snow opens her eyes to see his blue orbs and suddenly she thinks she can't love him more is she tried.

She goes willingly, soft and compliant under his touch as her back hits the mattress and she barely has the time to feel the coolness hit her when Charming pushes the sheets away from her body before he is replacing them with his own.

She sighs happily as he settles against her, his heat burning into her skin in a way that she hopes will never stop burning. She opens her legs further to allow into to settle into the cradle of her thighs and Snow finds herself moaning as his erection presses against her core. She grinds her hips up against him and Charming moans, his lips descending upon hers eagerly.

Its all tongues and teeth and Snow wants to protest because her breath probably isn't the freshest but Charming doesn't seem to complain as he runs his tongue against hers and rocks his hips against her.

"Stop teasing me." Snow begs when he releases her mouth and her hands find his shoulders.

He presses their bodies together with a smile, "Because you never tease me, Bandit?"

"I just want to keep you on your toes, Shepherd." She replied breathlessly as her nails bite into his shoulder blades.

He smirks at that, "And how would you suggest I stop teasing you." He asks as he sucks at her neck.

Snow wraps her legs around his waist and clenches her muscles, "Charming, you leave me hanging much longer and I'm going to kick you out of our room tonight."

He chuckles against her skin, "My impatient princess."

"Wife." She corrects him.

Charming's smile grows, "Wife."

He thrusts inside her without warning and Snow gasps at the sudden intrusion. She smiles when her surprise fades and uses her legs to bring him closer, "Have I told you I love you this morning?" She asks as Charming slides out of her slowly before pushing back in.

"I don't believe so." He smiles as he rests his forehead against hers.

Snow doesn't reply for a few moments, focusing on the feeling of Charming filling her and thrusting out in a slow rhythm that sets her veins on fire and has her panting wantonly.

She runs her hands into his hair, fingers massaging his scalp, "I love you. Husband." She smiles and she knows she will never stop loving that title in regards to him. Her husband. Bound to her for everyone to see. She quite likes the sound of that.

"I love you. Wife." He responds and she knows he loves it just as much as she does.

Snow raises her hips to meet his, "Faster." She urges because as much as she loves their lazy pace in the mornings she also knows there is a good chance they will get interrupted and she isn't willing to part from him today.

He listens as always and Snow feels his thrusts deepen as he groans. She moves her hands back to his shoulders, needing to steady herself as the pressure in her stomach builds and she chases the release she has been craving since Charming woke her up.

He hits that spot inside her that makes her cry out and dig her nails into his shoulders. He reaches up with his free hand and removes hers from his shoulder, one at a time, to rest above her head. He captures her wrists in his hands, holding them against the mattress. Snow gives him a questioning look as she clenches her muscles around him and rocks her hips against his own when he is fully inside her again.

"I have training this morning and the last thing I need is my men seeing my back torn to shreds by your nails." He explains as he kisses her softly.

Snow gives him a proud smile, "You can leave your marks on me but I can't return the favour?" She asks innocently and he knows she is anything but that.

He thrusts into her again, "You don't have to train the knights. The last thing I need is them getting ideas about you that are meant for me only."

Snow feels the possessiveness in his tone as her pleasure mounts and she moans, her tongue tasting his jawline, "And what ideas would they be?"

"Maybe I'll share a few with you tonight." He says and she knows its a promise.

Before she can say more Charming hikes her leg up higher and changes the angle of his thrusts, hitting a different spot inside her and Snow doesn't even try to muffle her cries of his name now. She is close, coiling like a spring and she knows Charming is done playing. His lips descend onto her breast, his tongue swirling around the nipple before blowing on it gently. It's already hard as he lavishes it with his tongue and does the same with the other.

"Charming." She moans as he hits that spot with every thrust, his breathing ragged but his eyes focused on her. He releases her breast and joins their lips together again, swallowing every sound with his mouth.

That's how Snow cums. One leg resting against his hip with the other in his hand, higher up his waist. Her walls clenching around him as his mouth devours her and he claims every sound they both know he brought from her lips.

He follows moments after, Snow's release encouraging his own until he is shuddering above her and he spills into her heat. He thinks his says her name but he can't be sure because their mouths are still fused together and she is kissing the words right off his tongue.

They pant as they finally pull apart and Snow relaxes her legs back to the mattress to allow Charming to slip out of her. He doesn't go far, wrapping her up in his arms as their bodies cool and the sweat dries from their skin. His hand plays with her hair, curling a lock around his fingers.

"Sorry about the early morning wake up call." He tells her and Snow finds herself kissing his chest with a smile.

"When we start the morning like that you never have to apologise." She replies, sliding a leg over one of his, "Besides I knew what I was getting into when I married a shepherd."

"A shepherd who loves you."

She smiles, "A shepherd who is loved by me."

"A lucky man." Charming teases, "Having such a vixen for a wife."

"You're calling me a vixen?" Snow pretends to be shocked, "When you were the one who robbed me of my sleep with your insatiable need for me?"

He chuckles and she feels it in his chest, "Can I help it if my wife is truly the most captivating creature I've ever met? It is my solemn duty to worship her."

She leans up to kiss him because she needs to in that moment. There is no other explanation in her mind, "And if she wishes to do the same?"

"Who am I to deny her?" He replies with playful eyes and a smile.

Who was he to deny her indeed. When they were sated enough to leave each other and their bed chambers Charming is late for training and has to sweat it out in his tunic thanks to the marks Snow created on his back.

He found he didn't mind that any more than she minded being woken up by him in the mornings.

/

So what do you think?

Let me know! Thanks!

Please review? They mean the world to me and keep me writing.

Prompts? Feel free to leave them with me and I'll write them up. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! I have written down your requests and I'm working on them as I type.

Enjoy this one in the mean time though.

/

 **Snow thinks the best form of punishment is to tie Charming to their bed. Charming thinks his wife is far too skilled when it comes to his own personal torture.**

/

He should have seen this coming, Charming thinks, as he flexes his arms to test the binds around his wrists. He is lying on their bed after Snow had all but shoved him into the room with feverish kisses and passionate touches and Charming couldn't form a coherent thought as she stripped him down to his underwear and pushed him onto the bed so his back was flat against the mattress.

She was a siren, he was sure. Luring him in with her lips and her tongue and her touch so he forgot where he was and who he was. All he could think about was her. Snow, Snow, Snow...

That's how he found himself with his head propped up against the pillows of their bed with his arms stretched out over his head. She had tied him to the bedposts, the little minx. Charming tugs again at the silk material that he is pretty sure was once a part of one of her dresses. His tugs do nothing to free his hands and he knows she has planned this from the beginning.

His eyes meet hers, which are filled with amusement, from across the room. She had danced away from him and the bed as soon as the ties were in place and Charming knew this was his punishment. She promised he'd regret his teasing earlier that day, so really, he shouldn't be surprised that she has chosen to enact her revenge in such a way.

His wife, the bandit.

Still, he is half hard in his underwear and Snow has left him completely at her mercy and Charming shudders at the very idea because his wife is nothing short of a vixen in his eyes and he knows this will be torture.

He can see it from the gleam in her eyes as she reaches behind her and starts undoing the laces at the back of the dress. It loosens and starts to slip teasingly from her shoulders. Charming raises his head off the pillows, eyes locked on the new patch of skin he can see but can't touch.

"Snow..." He says hoarsely and he wonders whether she can hear the lust in his voice.

She smirks as the tops of her breasts are revealed to him and he gulps, "Oh no, you had to go and tease me in the middle of a council meeting. An important council meeting at that. I'm pretty sure Red knew exactly where your hand was." She says as her hands reach the bottom of the laces, "So now you can know how it feels to not be able to touch." The dress drops from her frame and hits the floor, pooling at her feet.

Charming can't take his eyes off her and he knows he probably deserves this but then she removes the slip as well, lifting it over her head so her breasts are bare to him. He can feel his cock hardening from the sight of her and his wrists tug against the bindings uselessly.

Her underwear soon follows and she stands naked before him as she meets his gaze with lidded eyes and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Snow, please..." Charming sighs, head lifting up further, "Untie me."

She smiles, "Nope, that's not how this works." She tells him as she takes a few steps towards the bed and him and Charming watches her with a hungry expression.

"At least come closer, you're driving me mad." He groans and his head flops back against the pillows in defeat.

She does come closer, her fingers trailing along his thigh, "Don't worry, Charming, I haven't even started yet."

He doesn't want to think about what she has in store because he knows it will make him suffer at not being able to touch her. He loves touching her and she knows it. Knows how he likes to take his time to trace her skin with his hands and map a path with his tongue. He can't stop touching her. It's like he craves it.

She is going to be the death of him, he thinks.

Snow climbs onto the bed, hand still on his thigh and Charming finds he can't breathe in awe of what she is going to do next. He focuses in on everything because he can't touch her himself. Her hand is warm against his thigh and her curls are tumbling down her back. She is strong and lean and beautiful and he can see more bandit in her eyes than princess.

She settles in between his legs with a smile and her hands hit his chest. They start at his stomach and move upwards, pressing against the muscles he is straining in an effort to keep his cool at what is going to happen. Her fingers curl up to his shoulders before gliding back down, using her nails this time. Charming hisses as they run over his nipples lightly and continue their path before stopping at the waistband of his underwear.

"What to do first?" She teases, fingers delving into the edges of his underwear.

Charming gulps, "Snow..."

She smirks and her hands leave the edges of his underwear. One going up to smooth over his chest and the other going to rest over his cock, rubbing teasingly. Charming groans because he is already painfully hard and he hadn't been expecting that move on her part.

Snow rubs him through the material and he can feel the warmth of her hand through the cloth but the barrier isn't helping and he rocks his hips up on instinct. She smiles, all teeth, before dipping her head down, lips finding the skin of his stomach.

His eyes slide shut as her soft lips pepper kisses across his stomach, occasionally flicking her tongue out to taste him while her hand teases him. He wants to beg, to plead but he can't form a sentence so he tugs at the restraints again with no avail.

Snow nips at his hip for that and stops her administrations, "You taste amazing." She tells him and Charming feels his eyes roll at the statement. She truly is trying to kill him. Still, he thinks, what a way to go.

"Gods, Snow." He swears softly, "I need to touch you, kiss you. I need to do something."

Her mouth starts to trail up his chest, lower lip running across his skin and Charming feels like she is creating a path of fire from the press of her lips and the moisture that clings to his sweaty skin. Her hair tickles him as she smooths her tongue over his right nipple and then across to his heart. Snow pauses with her lips pressed to it and Charming wonders if she can feel it beating wildly for her under her mouth.

"Snow." It comes out as a hiss between his teeth as he sets his jaw and tries not to think about her mouth on his skin and her breasts brushing against him.

Her lips reach his collarbone before she replies, "What do you want, Charming?" She asks as she places a small kiss to the scar on his chin. The first piece of evidence that bound him to her for the rest of their lives.

He shivers at the lust in her tone, "To taste you." He tells her because he knows she won't untie him and she is so close he can practically smell her arousal for him and he needs to feel her at the very least.

She smiles and complies, pressing her lips over his sweetly. Charming is having none of that though and wants to make this count. He moves his lips over hers deliciously, tongue slipping into her mouth to tangle with hers. He kisses her with everything he has, making her feel everything he is pouring into it. She places her hands on his chest and he knows she is going to pull away soon because they both need to breathe.

Charming thinks loss of oxygen is a worthwhile side effect to keep kissing her and sucks her lower lip into his mouth. Snow moans as she pulls back and he captures her lip between his teeth, moving with her as much as the restraints allow him in order to keep them connected for as long as possible.

Snow pushes her hand firmly against his chest and he releases her, head hitting the pillows again. They are both breathing hard and Charming wants to bury himself inside her from that look she is giving him alone.

She sucks at his jaw, moving softly to his neck and Charming groans at her kisses. His hands clench into fists, nails biting his palms as snow moves to straddle him, her core pressing against his cloth-clad cock. She is wet, he can feel it through the thin material of his underwear and he rocks his hips up against her.

Snow gasps, not expecting the move and he smiles in triumph. She is biting at his neck, teeth scraping along his day old stubble and Charming goes to touch her before remembering the bindings. He growls low in his throat because he wants to hold her hips, wants to press against her, wants to kiss her like she is kissing him. He simply wants her and he can't have her and this might be crueller than any game a siren could invent because he can feel her. How wet she is, how ragged her breathing has become.

Gods, he wants her.

If his hands weren't tied he would be inside her by now, or at least his fingers would be.

"What would you do to me?" Snow whispers against his throat and he doesn't even try to hide the gulp, "If you could."

"Untie me and I'd be happy to show you." He bites back.

She chuckles and leans back, sitting on her folded legs, "No, you watch."

"Snow." It's almost pleading and he doesn't care.

"What would you do to me, Charming?" She asks again, legs on either side of his hips with her core hoovering over his crotch.

He gulps, "Touch you."

"Where?" Oh, this vixen knows how to kill him slowly.

"Where you want me to touch you." He tells her.

Snow's hand moves from his body to her own, fingers trailing from her collarbone down the valley of her breasts to her stomach. She stops inches away from her core and eyes him wickedly, "Here." She decides.

Charming can barely nod, "There." He is straining against his underwear and he wonders whether he can come without her even touching him because this is beyond painful.

He watches as Snow touches herself curiously, two fingers rubbing her slick folds as she gasps at the sensation. He groans because he never realised how sexy this was, Snow touching herself the way he would touch her.

She continues her motions but her eyes are on him, she doesn't speak but her green orbs challenge him and he understands perfectly.

"Softly." He tells her and watches as she changes the pressure of her fingers, "Feel it, the pleasure pulling at you. Your body is humming, I know because I've felt it. Then that's when I'd push them inside you, pumping my fingers in and out as your walls shiver around my hand."

He is panting and he can't take his eyes off her fingers, moving to her core and dipping inside. Her lips part as she does it, a silent moan escaping her and then she starting pumping them, imagining they were his fingers, and he can see them wet with her arousal.

"Faster." He tells her, his fingers twitching because they want to be where hers are. He wants to slide them into her warmth and feel her quivering around him. She does as he commands and he can see her eyes darken as she pleasures her.

It should be him. He wants it to be him.

Yet there is something captivating about seeing her this way, about how confortable she is with this side of their relationship that she is giving him a front row seat.

The silk doesn't hurt his wrists and he is wondering whether he can pull hard enough to rip the material but he can't take his eyes off her to do it.

So he watches. The way her fingers work her and her knuckles brush against his cock everytime they pull out of her core. The way her eyes glaze over as she builds up her own pleasure. The way her breathing becomes short and rapid pants and her breasts bounce as she pushes her hips against her hand.

His mouth is dry and he can tell by the sounds she is making that she is close. He doesn't want it like this, he wants to worship her, he needs to touch her and feel her and when she cums he wants her pressed against him so he can feel it take over her entire body.

"Snow, I need to feel you." He begs because begging is what it has come to, "Please, let me feel you."

Her hand stills inside her and she smiles, she removes her fingers and settles herself fully on top of him, damp core against his aching cock, "Don't worry, Charming. I don't want to cum without you."

"So you'll untie me?" He hopes.

She rocks her hips against his and he growls, "Soon." It's a promise but he'll take it.

Snow leans down, breasts brushing his chest until their mouths are inches apart, "First, I want you to cum with me."

He wants to speak, he tries in fact but then Snow is grinding her hips against his and he suddenly forgets how to breath let alone form a sentence.

This is the most stimulation he has had since being tied up and Charming feels like he might explode if she keeps it up.

Snow is unrelenting in her torture and rocks her hips against his in a similar rhythm to her hands before and Charming can feel the pricks of electricity pulsing through him with each grind. He lifts his hips to meet hers, the friction they create as she ruts against him is enough to make him see stars.

"Snow..." He isn't sure if it's a pray or a plead but she goes faster, blindly searching for something to release the pleasure inside her as she rocks against him and he can feel the wetness from her core soaking a damp patch in his underwear. He groans at the thought.

She is wild and beautiful like this, he thinks, hair tumbling around her as she bobs against him trying to reach oblivion.

Her breath is catching in her throat, frantic little panic escaping her mouth as she finds his lips and he flicks his tongue against hers. His arms are straining with the effort to be free and Snow's movements are becoming frantic as she reaches her peak.

She comes suddenly, he can feel her release through his underwear as she cries his name into his ear but she still rocks against him, the aftershocks of her orgasm pulsating through her.

What he doesn't expect is that he comes as well, his seed spilling into his underwear and he isn't sure whether it was from her movements, the smell of her sweet arousal, the way she looks or a combination that caused his orgasm and he can't find it in him to care. He lets it take over this body, eyes closing as a groan lets his lips.

It's only when he feels tugging at his wrists and the silk falling from them that he opens his eyes again. Snow has undone the first wrist and is working on the second and Charming almost dares not touch her incase she disappears. She throws the second piece of silk away and places a kiss to his wrist before tugging his damp and ruined underwear away from his hips. He lets her slide them down his legs and off the bed before he sits up slowly.

Neither has spoken yet and he can see her assessing the situation in her mind. He doesn't want her thinking, not yet.

He is half-hard as he all but pulled her to him, legs straddling him as he settles her in his lap. She barely has the time to catch a breath before Charming's lips are on hers and one hand is cupping her cheek.

"I need to have you." He tells her bluntly as they pull away.

Snow's chest is heaving, "Yes."

He sucks at her neck with his tongue and teeth, hoping to leave his mark there as his hands move to her waist. He can feel Snow arch against him as one hand slides into his hair and the other moves to his back.

It takes five words to get him hard again, "I need you inside me."

And that's when he knows he is done for.

It's rough and passionate and they don't talk so much as grunt and gasp but it's everything they both need right now. He thrusts into her sharply, only feeling complete when he feels her wetness around him and her walls quivering in arousal.

He isn't sure who leads this one, whether it's Snow with her rocking hips and the way she uses her knees to take him deeper or whether it's him as he uses his strength to guide her movements and lift her onto and off his cock in a frantic pace that makes their hurried breathing the only sound in the room.

He pumps into her long and hard, needing to feel the way she contracts her muscles around him and how she is his as he is hers.

"Charming!" That gasp from her lips to his ear is enough to start the fire in his stomach that travels to his cock and he knows when she comes for a second time he will be right there with her.

He wants to tell her he loves her but the words escape him so he makes sure to show her instead. His lips worship every inch they can reach, her neck, her shoulder, her own lips especially. He kisses her until her lips are swollen and a darker red than before, his tongue tangles with her until he can't remember who tastes like what.

Snow clutches him tightly, nails digging into his skin as his thrusts pick up their pace and he knows it won't take long for her to come after their first round.

And come she does. With his lip between her teeth and her legs shaking with the effort to match his pace. Her walls clench around him tightly as the waves of pleasure hit her and he manages a few more thrusts into her heat before he is spilling into her as well.

He holds her close for a moment, savouring the feeling for her pressing against him so snugly despite the sweat clinging to them and the racing hearts pounding in their ears before eventually he slumps back against the pillows, taking her with him.

Charming slips out of her naturally as they change position and Snow sighs, stretching her legs out like a cat. He tightens his arms around her, refusing to let her go for a second.

They will fall asleep like this, he knows, and he can't think of anything better than that.

"Charming?" Snow's voice is muffled by his skin but he hears her.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She tells him and he smiles breathlessly even though his heartbeat his starting to return to normal.

He kisses the side of her head and tucks her more firmly under his chin, "I love you too, bandit."

He feels the huffs of her laugh rather than hears them and knows that she'll stay there listening to his heart until she falls asleep.

/

So what do you think?

Please review? They always make my day to hear from you!

Thanks.

Any prompts or requests, let me know and I'll try them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!

This one was a request so enjoy!

/

 **Extension on the 3x10 honeymoon. Snow promised to make it up to Charming and he has a few ideas on how to do just that.**

/

"Let's go to bed," Snow says gently as her hand reaches for him, "I believe I have some making up to do."

Charming can see her nervous smile but takes her hand, allowing her to guide him through the corridors of the Summer Palace to their bed chambers, "We don't have to do this until you're ready, Snow." He tells her softly because this is the first time for both of them and he has heard enough stories about what it's like for a woman to know she might be a bit worried about what's about to happen.

Snow pushes him through one of the doors into their room and her lips curve into a smile as her hand comes to rest on his chest, heartbeat thrumming under her fingers, "I want you, Charming. Especially after I almost lost you today. I'm ready."

He kisses her. Their mouths meeting in a dance they had perfected over their time together and Charming makes sure to pay extra attention to everything. His tongue sweeps over hers as he pulls her closer. Snow goes willingly, kissing him just as deeply as he is her and he can feel the tension leave her.

This is him and her and them and she has always been more comfortable with him than with anyone else.

Her hands are wandering over his chest, fingers teasing across the open skin at the top of his white shirt and he savours her fingers gliding over his overheated skin. When did it become so hot in here, he wonders as he pulls away for breath.

He moves his lips to her neck, feeling Snow arch into his touch as she dips her head back to give him better access. Charming starts with light kisses, his rough jaw adding to the sensation and he hears Snow moan in approval. He brings his teeth into the mix, nibbling at her neck before sweeping his tongue over her skin to sooth the spot.

"Charming." She is gasping as her hands move down to where his shirt is tucked into his leather pants. Her hands work quickly, un-tucking the shirt so she can work her way under the material.

He sucks on her pulse point at the feeling of her hands on his stomach, palms flat like she is tracing the planes of his muscles even though she has done it before.

His administrations will leave a mark, he knows, and wonders whether its normal to feel this sense of pride and love at claiming her privately as his.

Snow pulls him out of that thought by fisting her hands into his shirt and lifting it up. Her message is clear and he releases her neck wetly to help her lift the shirt over his head.

Their eyes meet as Snow lets it drop to the floor and she doesn't break the gaze as she raises her hands to run her palms over the newly exposed skin. She takes a step closer and Charming can only watch and try to remember how to breathe as her lips descend upon him with butterfly kisses everywhere she can reach.

Her nose rubs at his collarbone for a moment before she replaces it with her lips and now it's his turn to moan as his hands travel to her back to hold her closer.

"Snow." He breathes into the air as her lips dance across his skin and Charming trails his hand from her lower back to the top of her dress, fingers curling around the laces, "May I?"

She stops her kisses and raises her head to meet his gaze, "You don't need to ask." She whispers and he still waits for her to nod before he works on her ties. He ends up getting them tangled and Snow laughs before turning with her back to him so he can at least see what he is doing.

It's so them, he thinks, as he works to free her from her dress. He manages it after a few more moments and it loosens under his fingers, Charming reaches down and places a small kiss on her back at each new bit of skin he uncovers. Snow's breath catches in her throat and he can feel her shiver as his hands brush against her bare skin and his jaw tickles her.

He finishes with the laces and drops the dress to the floor where it pools at her feet. Snow stands still and Charming places his hands on her back gently, trailing them over her sides to interlock against her stomach.

She sighs and relaxes against him, resting one of her hands on top of his, "I'm naked and you're still standing behind me?" She says with a smile, "It's not going to work like that." He kisses her shoulder to hide his laugh, trust Snow to make him laugh right now.

"I'm waiting." He tells her softly.

She swallows thickly, "What for?"

"Your heart to stop hammering."

Snow turns in his arms and he keeps his gaze on her green eyes, "It's hammering because I love you. Stop being chivalrous, Charming. I'm yours, you just have to take me."

He groans at the audacity of the woman in his arms because she has no idea what she is doing to him. He loves her, loves her strength and her courage and how she is nervous for their first time together yet she is walking him through it with an air of confidence.

Charming places his lips back on hers, tongue running along the seam of her lips until she grants him access. Her mouth is warm and eager against his own and his hands cup her cheeks gently as he deeps the kiss.

Snow has other ideas though, her hands coming up to cover his before moving them from her face downwards. He breaks the kiss as she rests his hands on either side of her breasts.

"I need you to touch me." She whispers and he gives her his most charming smile. He traces his thumbs along the underside of her breasts before stroking over her nipples, which grow hard at his touch.

Snow sighs as she brings her bottom lip into her mouth. Charming thinks she looks beautiful like this, all pleasure and skin that radiates love. And all his.

He surprises her by bending slightly to sweep a hand under her knees and the other around her back as he lifts her to him. She gasps and clutches his shoulders. Charming only smiles in response which she returns with a laugh.

"I thought we could move this to the bed." He tells her as he walks her over to the four poster in the room.

Snow's fingers dance across his shoulders, "Sounds perfect."

Charming sets her down gently, like she is more precious than all the gold in the kingdom and to him at least she is. Her dark curls fan out over the white pillows like a halo and Charming has to take a moment to just drink in the sight of her bare and waiting for him.

He take off his boots before joining her, Snow's arms welcoming him to her as he settles over her body with his hands braced on either side of her head. He can feel her skin, warm and soft against his own, her nipples brushing his chest with each breath.

Snow's hands find his back, trace the muscles near his shoulder blades and it feels like encouragement to him so Charming allows himself to lower his lips to her chest, tasting the salt from her skin as his tongue darts across her collarbone.

His lips move to her breasts and he can feel Snow shudder as his mouth closes around a nipple and licks at the skin. She arches up into him when he gives her a playful nip and Charming thinks there hasn't been a more arousing sound than Snow's soft moan as his tongue tastes the valley of her breasts.

He doesn't stop there and he isn't sure whether its instinctual desire or his need for her that allows him this boldness. He knows it's her, it's always only ever her.

He licks over her ribcage and kisses along her stomach and Snow encourages him with gasps and moans and the occasional squeeze to his arm.

Charming hits her underwear and he knows he wants to keep going. She tastes so good and he doesn't want to stop so after he licks a strip against where the fabric rests on her hips he pulls up to look her at. Snow's eyes are dark with lust and she doesn't speak but raises her hips so he can pull them down.

He chuckles at that, they never did need words to communicate, they just understood and he likes that fact that their bedroom will be no different. He hooks his fingers into her underwear and slides them gently down her legs. He removes them before dropping them off the side of the bed.

Then he takes a moment to admire his wife. Milky skin and dark curls, even between her legs and completely waiting for him. How did his life change to deserve this? To be worthy of her?

He doesn't think just crawls up to settle in the valley of her hips and Snow raises herself up on her elbows to watch him curiously. Charming places a hand on her stomach, hoping to settle her before his tongue darts out to taste her. Snow gasps at the feeling and her head hits the pillow once more.

She tastes salty but not unpleasant, he notes, and he is eager to taste her again. His tongue licks against her core to find her already wet and he collects her juices against his tongue as Snow mewls from her place on the pillows, hands fisting against the bed sheets.

"Charming!" She cries out as he tries flicking his tongue against the little bundle of nerves. He does it again and again and he finds his hands moving to steady Snow's hip instead.

He uses the flat of his tongue as well as flicking against her and her cries get louder as her pleasure increases. There is something he takes pride in, being able to be the one to make her cry out, he also finds himself becoming harder at seeing her this way.

He sucks her gently, lavishing her with his mouth until she is practically sobbing his name and trying to rock her hips up which are still in his hands. Snow lifts her legs to rest against his shoulder and Charming finds this allows him better access. He takes full advantage of that, licking and sucks against her until he can feel her legs quivering around his head.

She is close and he wants to see her orgasm so he thrusts his tongue into her heat before trailing it back up again, sucking against her clit as his jaw adds a sharper sensation to the mix from his stubble.

"Charming!" She comes with his name on her lips and her legs tightening around his head and he keeps going. Licking her with the flat of his tongue pressed against her to help her ride out the aftershocks that pulsate through her.

It's only when Snow's legs fall away from his shoulders that he stops and pulls back, wiping his mouth with the hand of his hand and he grins at her.

Snow is panting still and a thin sheet of sweat is covering her face from the orgasm he gave her and Charming can't resist crawling over her to kiss her again. Snow returns it, managing to roll him onto his back while they move together and she breaks the kiss when she is straddling his waist.

"My turn." She tells him and he doesn't deny her because they are equals in everything and he knows they will be equals in this too.

Snow rids him off his trousers and underwear in one go and he thinks after her arousal she doesn't wish to go slow. He certainly has no problems with kicking things up a notch if it means he is one step closer to being inside her.

She starts with her hands, trailing them over his skin softly. Her lips follow that same trail, kissing and tasting him and Charming thinks he might go mad from that alone because even her touches fill him with pleasure and he wonders if every couple go through this.

He gasps when Snow brushes her hand against his cock, experimentally at first but after she sees his reaction her movements become more sure. She trails her fingers across his length before allowing her hand to close around the base.

Charming is moaning from the feel of it and nothing prepares him for the moment Snow starts to pump him. Her hand working up and down his length to see what sounds she can draw from him.

It's her name. It's only ever going to be her name, he knows.

His eyes are closed from the pleasure setting him on fire so he doesn't see her head dip down or her mouth close over his tip.

"Gods, Snow!" He groans because she has no idea how good it feels when she encases him in her warm mouth and her tongue licks against the underside of his cock and Charming swears he might die from the overwhelming feeling of it all.

Her mouth follows the same action her hand did, head bobbing up and down and Charming knows if she keeps going he would be coming but he wants to come inside her for the first time and he knows for that to happen she needs to stop.

His hand reaches for her, fingers finding her arm as he pulls her to him. Snow releases him with a pop and her face comes back to his.

"I quite like tasting you." She decides and Charming swallows thickly.

He kisses her once, "And if you don't stop this night will be over quickly and there is more I wish for us."

She understands because of course she does. Because she is Snow and he is Charming and he often thinks they were made simply to understand each other.

Snow rolls them back over so he is on top again and places her hands over his cheeks lovingly, "I trust you, Charming. I always will."

"It'll hurt, Snow." He tells her because he wants her to be prepared, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." She replies with a kiss to his jaw, "But only for a moment and I can assure you if the pleasure you just gave me is anything to go by then it will be well worth that pain."

She opens her legs wider and raises her knees so her feet are flat on the bed. A silent invitation. An understanding between lovers.

He kisses her again, deeply and passionately and it's more tongue than anything else but he wants to distract her if he can.

He can feel her shiver as he lines himself up at her entrance then he swiftly enters her to his base and holds as still as he can. Snow cries out at the feeling of being filled and a single tear slips down her face as she screws her eyes tight. Charming kisses it away, then kisses everywhere on her face too. Her forehead, her eyelids, her nose. He distracts her with kisses and soft murmurs about how how much he loves her and simply waits until she is ready.

He doesn't know how long he waits but he knows the exact moment Snow's pain fades. He feels her relax against him, her walls looser around his cock and she hitches a leg around his hip.

"You can move, Charming." She tells him gently as he can see her green orbs looking at him again, "I need you to move."

He complies and starts out slow, thrusting into her at a leisurely pace as he watches her face change at the pleasure. She makes sounds of encouragement and he can't help but speed up his thrusts a bit because she is just so damn beautiful and he can't think straight when she looks like that at him.

His lips find her chest again as he thrusts back into her tight heat and that gains him a moan as her hand fists into his sandy hair to keep him with her.

The sensation of being inside her is indescribable and he knows she feels the burning in the pit of her stomach from her vocal approval.

Charming reaches down to lift her other leg up and around his waist and it changes the angle, he slips into her further and Snow gasps his name into his ear. She is fully taken with pleasure now and she raises her hips to thrust against his, matching his pace.

The sound of their breath and the slapping of skin is the only sound for a moment as he nibbles at her collarbone and thrusting into her deeply. Its the only thing they need as they physically express their love for each other.

It's Snow that changes the pace, licking the shell of his ear as she thrusts her hips up quickly and he stutters against her at the change until he finds her rhythm. He does because he has always been attuned to her and before long their pace is frantic and erratic as they work each other to their respective peaks.

Snow comes first and Charming wishes he will never forget the sight of her as she buries her face into his shoulder and he feels her teeth bite down to stop her from crying out as the waves of pleasure hit her and her whole body shakes. She keeps thrusting against him though like she wants to make that feeling last.

Charming comes a few thrusts later, hips stuttering as he buries himself inside her and releases his seed. His says her name and he isn't sure whether he screams it or whispers it roughly into her ear but it's definitely her name.

He collapses against her as Snow removes her teeth from his shoulder. He doesn't need to look to know he'll have a few marks for a couple of days and smiles at the though of having a physical reminder of their love on his skin to match the band on his finger.

Snow is running her hands through his hair and he knows he should move because he is heavy and probably smothering her but she doesn't seem to mind as she wraps a foot around his calf and kisses the mark her teeth left.

"Are you okay?" He asks because he needs to check and he can feel Snow laugh beneath him.

"I'm okay," she tells him with another kiss, "The pain was over quickly and what happened afterwards was definitely worth it."

He kisses her then, raises his head so his lips find hers in a sweet gesture, "I love you."

"I love you too." She echoes and really that's all either of them need.

That's all either of them will ever need, he knows.

/

So what do you think? I really wanted to write Snowing first time and I filled a few requests at the same time!

Please review? They mean so much to me!

More requests to come but feel free to leave me more and I'll get to work on them! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm blown away with the response to these one shots!

This deals with two requests - Charming getting jealous and sex against a wall. Hope you like it!

/

 **Charming hates it when other people hit on his wife and decides to show her they belong to each other. Against a wall. She doesn't protest too much.**

/

Snow hated balls as much as the next person but she knew Charming hated them more.

For a man who wasn't born into this life he did well at putting on a good mask in front of the other nobles although Snow could always tell he held himself stiffly whenever they were at a ball.

He hated them and Snow knew the reason why.

The noble lords were always a bit prudish and gruff and she never much liked them anymore than Charming did.

Especially when they started coming onto her, like Lord Ashcroft was currently doing. Snow was trying to be polite because the last thing they needed was another war and she could handle it but she could feel Charming practically seething from across the room as Lord Ashcroft held her a bit too close as they danced.

He was fat and greying around the temples but he had always been a friend of her fathers' and she often used to see him at court. He smelled of port and Snow was simply hoping the dance would be over soon so she can return to Charming's arms and hopefully stay there for the remainder of the evening.

"You've grown into such a beautiful woman, Snow." Lord Ashcroft tells her as he leads the dance and Snow forces a smile to her face, "Much more beautiful than my wife that is for sure."

She wants to pull away in disgust but his fingers are gripping her hand with a vice like grip, "I don't appreciate your boldness and I'm sure my husband won't either."

He grins, "Fierce as well. I like that in a woman."

She is about to threaten to remove a part of his anatomy she is sure the Lord is quite fond of but Charming appears out of nowhere with his hand on her bare shoulder thanks to her sleeveless dress.

"Just not my woman." Charming's voice is cold and Snow wonders how much he heard, judging by the anger in his eyes she dared not think.

Lord Ashcroft releases her and looks sheepish and it doesn't escape her notice that Charming curls an arm around her waist the second it is free.

"I apologise, your highness." The lord bumbles, "Perhaps I spoke out of turn."

"Perhaps you'll allow me the same courtesy." Charming bites out and steps closer to him, "Touch my wife again, so much as look at her and it wont be her fierceness you should concern yourself with."

With that Charming leads her away and Snow doesn't know whether to laugh or shout at Charming's overprotective display in the middle of the ballroom.

She does neither as she notices he is guiding her away from the room altogether and into the darken corridor, "Charming, what...?" She trails off and he doesn't answer her anyway, just leads her further away from the music and overbearing stuffed shirts.

Charming ducks behind a walled alcove that seems pretty secluded and soon pulls Snow in with him, "Charming?" She tried again but then he is pressing her back against the wall and his tongue is invading her mouth and Snow barely has time to get used to the sudden change in her husband before he is devouring her with an intense need and his hands pull her to him.

"Charming, talk to me." She pants out when he releases her mouth and she pushes him back a few steps. His eyes are dark but not with anger anymore, she notes.

"You're mine." He tells her and it sends a shiver down her spine, "You're my wife and just once I'd like them to respect it."

"Charming." She sighs because this isn't the first time they have had this conversation, "Ashcroft is a pig, everyone knows we are in love, don't let him get to you."

"It's not just him though is it?" He replies, "They don't think I'm good enough for you and you know it. I can't imagine what they would do if they found out I was only a shepherd."

Snow raises a hand to cup his cheek, "I love you, Charming. I don't care about anyone else. I don't want anyone else."

"I should have punched Ashcroft." He mutters darkly and Snow smiles.

" _I_ should have punched Ashcroft." She echoes, "But it would be a waste of my time. It's only ever going to be you, Charming. No one else can make me feel the way you do."

His lips are back on hers in an instant and Snow finds the hard stone scraping against her back as she returns his kiss. It's heated and Charming is flush against her in the alcove. It's only when he puts a leg between her own and his lips move to her jaw that she knows what he is thinking.

"Charming," she breathes out a moan as his tongue tastes her skin, "We can't. Not here."

"Yes, we can." He says roughly against her neck and Snow felts heat pooling into her stomach, "I want you, Snow. And I must have you."

She can feel his hardness through they layers and she knows she can think of a million reasons why they shouldn't be doing this. A million and one probably. Then she feels Charming's lips along her neck as he bites down against her pulse point and sucks over that spot and she moans although she tries not to.

All of his attention is going to that spot and Snow knows he is trying to leave his mark on her. A deep hickey on her neck for everyone to see. A clear message she is his and completely off limits to everyone else. She should stop him, she knows, before this goes too far. But she doesn't and maybe she can't as she feels him continue to suck at her neck and simply holds onto him tighter and bites down on her lip to keep her from voicing her approval.

Gods, she can feel her want for him pooling in her underwear and probably soaking right through the material.

Charming releases her neck wetly but his lips never leave her skin as they simply travel down her collarbone to the swell of her breasts. He attaches his lips there, teeth grazing over the top of her right breast and this time Snow does let out a moan.

"Charming." It's a pray on her lips as her eyes flutter closed and she knows any thoughts of stopping just became as ruined as her underwear.

She was about to let her husband take her against this wall and she wasn't even going to attempt to stop him.

He releases her breast and Snow doesn't need to check to know she'll have another hickey there tomorrow to match the one on her neck.

"You're mine." Charming tells her as he kisses her sweetly, "And I'm yours." He continues with another kiss, "And I'm going to have you right here and now. Against this wall and I don't care who sees."

She gulps at the lust and desire in his voice but she can also see the love in his eyes and Snow knows he needs this. He needs her. Because while the court rumours about him not being good enough for her are utter rubbish she also knows Charming used to worry about it as well.

"What are you waiting for?" She smirks and then she wishes she hadn't because Charming grins at her wolfishly and he almost looks dangerous in the dim light. She knows to her he is anything but that.

He leans back in to kiss her and they both know this is going to be a quick hard fuck rather than slow and gentle lovemaking. His tongue is back in her mouth, tangling with her own and Snow fists his shirt into her hands to bring him closer. One of Charming's hands are on her waist and the other is reaching down to fist the material of her dress that rests against her thigh.

Charming uses that hand to gather up the rest of the material in his hand until his fingers reach the hem. Then he slowly moves the material upwards, his knuckles brushing against her thigh as he does so. Snow moans but his mouth swallows the sound as she moves a hand to rest over the one hold the material of her skirts. Her hand guiding his higher up her thigh so more of her leg is revealed to him.

His knuckles brush against the underwear resting on her hip and Snow removes her hand from his, allowing it to rest on his shoulder instead. She'll need something to hold onto, she knows.

He doesn't pull her underwear down like she though he would though and it's driving her mad. His hand rests against her hip as he kisses all the breath from her body and Snow wonders how he can stand the torment of waiting. She rocks her hips impatiently hoping he would get the message but Charming simply presses her further into the wall and places his leg firmly between hers again to relieve her of the ache between her legs.

It isn't enough, she knows. But she rocks against his thigh anyway because she thinks she might catch fire if she doesn't do something and the small dull sparks of pleasure the friction is creating as she ruts against his thigh is something.

"You want me, Snow." Charming whispers against her ear after breaking their kiss, "I can smell it from here."

The statement makes her whimper despite the teasing tone, "Yes." she breathes, "Want you."

She keeps rocking against his thigh and while it does help tease her pleasure she knows they can do better than dry humping.

Charming seems to like this possessiveness though as he softly bites her lower lip, "I love you like this," he tells her, "Hazy with your desire for me and desperate in your want. It's the same for me, Snow." He tells her, tongue licking her lips, "I want you so much, it makes me irrational sometimes." He smiles then and presses against her so she can feel his arousal and want for her pressing into her stomach.

She moans, low and hotly in her throat and she is only thankful no one walking past would be able to see them from their place in the dark little alcove. Charming seems to care less about that as his tongue licks a strip up her neck and Snow continues to rock against his leg.

She wonders briefly if this was his plan when he brough her out here. To find a wall and take her against it with reckless abandonment. It turns her on to think that it was, she admits.

Charming's hand doesn't trail across her skin softly like he might do in their bedroom, instead he goes straight for what he wants. His hand slipping into her underwear to find her dripping wet and eager for him. His fingers ghost over her and Snow knows that's all it will take to get them coated in her arousal. Then he swiftly finds her core and pushes a finger instead her.

Snow's head rolls as she hits the wall and she can't find it in herself to care because his finger is sliding in and out of her and its better than his leg and her stomach is curling deliciously at the administrations.

She rolls her hips against his hand as Charming kisses her shoulder and Snow is pretty sure she might explode as she feels his teeth on her skin again. His finger coming out to the tip before he pushes it back in.

"I'm the one making you feel this." He tells her and she whimpers her response because he has just added a second finger and she doesn't think she can breath, "When you come it will be my name you scream." His fingers curl inside her and hit that spot that makes her frantic as she bares her hips down against his hand.

She reaches up to kiss him blindly and he gives her a small peck before pulling away, "I need to see this, Snow. I need to see you."

She doesn't protest. His blue eyes are on her face as he works her to her peak and Snow shudders as the possessiveness in her husband. It makes her want him more, she thinks, as his thumb finds the bundle of nerves and makes slow lazy circles.

She is close, maddeningly so, and Charming watches her with lust filled eyes as he creates this pleasure in her body and fire in her bones.

"Cum for me, darling." He whispers hotly into the small space between them, "I love the way you look when I make you cum."

She moans and knows this is a request she is happy to follow. His fingers are curling inside her with every movement and his thumb is rubbing against her clit in such a way Snow thinks the pleasure of it all might make her pass out and she simply rocks her hips to his rhythm and completely gives herself over to the man she loves.

"Charming!" Her orgasm hits her as a slow fall from a cliff before her descend floors her body as the pleasure crashing over her. She throws her head back and tries to remember why she isn't allowed to scream as Charming continues to pump his fingers in and out of her tight heat to prolong the ebbing waves of her pleasure.

He pulls away when she is panting and becomes too sensitive and it amazes her he can tell the change even in a dark alcove.

She doesn't have time to think though before his lips are on hers and Snow knows he is aching for her. To be inside her. To cum with her.

She can certainly help with that, she thinks, as she reaches down for the lacings of his trousers and tugs at them until they loosen. Charming understands and she sees him flash a smile when he breaks the first to rest their foreheads together.

She pulls his trousers and underwear down enough for this to work, freeing his cock which is already shining with pre-cum and shoves her underwear to the floor to step out of them. She doesn't have time to touch him because Charming's arms band around her waist and lift her giving her legs no choice but to wrap around him as he pushes her back against the wall.

She can feel him hard against her thigh and her dress crumples in the space between their two bodies. It will be ruined after tonight but she doesn't care.

Charming is holding her up and Snow wants to ask something, say anything but then she feels him shift her in his arms slightly and feels his cock brushing against her core.

She squeezes her legs around him tightly as he enters her hard and fast. Her hands gripping his shoulders from the feeling of him inside her.

"Don't drop me." She whispers against his lips.

He kisses her, "Never."

Then he is moving inside her and Snow thinks she won't feel it even if he did drop her. He thrusts into her hard and deep, her back hitting the stone wall with each thrust and she knows it will leave a mark tomorrow. She doesn't care as Charming sets an unrelenting pace that has her forgetting all about the pain in her shoulder blades.

"Charming." It's low and broken from her lips but it feels right to say. He thrusts into her again.

Snow wants to help but there isn't much she can do at this angle. She takes to kisses him, dropping them wherever she can as he takes her and she rolls her hips to help him along.

The pace he sets has her second orgasm building fast and Snow focuses on the feel of his hands gripping her waist and his hard cock sliding in and out of her.

She moves her hands off his shoulders, to reach down and grab his butt. One of Charming's hands catch her though, pressing her more firmly into the wall to hold her up as his free hand pins both of hers to the wall above her head.

Snow gasps at the action and he licks his way into her mouth and begins thrusting into her again. She rises slightly everytime he buries himself inside her, legs tightening around his waist.

Her stomach is quivering with pleasure and she knows her thighs are already sticky from her first orgasm. Charming isn't fairing much better as he breaks off the kiss to pant into her ear and she knows this is having the same effect on him as it is on her.

"Snow," he groans softly.

She cries out as he thrusts back into her, throwing her head back so it hits the wall. She is slipping, she knows, the frantic pace of his thrusts doing little to help him hold her.

Charming growls and releases her hands from his grip, his hand moves to her thigh and lifts her back up a little, securing her more firmly in place and he rocks into her.

With her hands now free, Snow uses them. She pulls at his shirt and doublet enough to slip her hands down his back, feeling warm skin as she rakes her nails over his muscles.

They are both close and getting louder and neither seem to care and Charming keeps thrusting into her heat, fingers gripping her legs tightly.

"Say my name, Snow." He whispers and it becomes out more lost than anything, "I want to hear it."

He isn't talking about his actual name, she knows, but the name she gave to him. Their name.

"Charming." It's full of love and desire and she can feel his smile against her neck as her nails dig into his back. He might be bleeding from her administrations but she thinks that's fair. She is definitely coming off worse tonight.

"I love you." He groans as he enters her again and Snow can feel the teasing pull of her orgasm. She squeeze her thighs around his waist and pressing her lips to his ear.

"And I Iove you." She breathes as he thrusts into her hard, hitting just the right angle to have her tumbling over the edge and bringing him along her with.

They keep thrusting together, the thrusts becoming swallower and lazy as they come down from their orgasms and Snow can feel the tension in his arms of having held her up for so long.

He kisses her sweetly as he sets her down and Snow knows she will probably wake up sore tomorrow. He smoothes her dress down and she laughs.

"I think it's beyond saving." She tells him and knows her hair is in the same state.

He pulls his trousers up and fastens them as Snow does the same with her underwear, "How's your back?" He asks.

She smiles, "I'll live, Charming."

"Think you could handle round three?" He replies with a smirk and Snow raises her eyebrow.

She bites her lip, "If there is a bed involved."

He grabs her hand and chuckles with a nod, "I think I can do that."

"Then I'm all yours." She tells him.

"And I'm yours." He replies as he leads her towards their bedroom.

"Show me?"

He does just that as soon as they make it to their room. Several times over and Snow finds not only does she have several marks and bruises the next morning but she also has trouble walking. Charming simply grins in triumph.

/

So what do you think? I have a thing for possessive Charming I think. I wasn't expecting it to turn out like that!

Please review? They mean so much to me and keep me writing!

Thanks!

Any prompts let me know and I will be happy to do them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! You are all awesome!

This was requested so enjoy it!

/

 **Snow distracts Charming at the station and he finds he can't focus on work when he wants his wife as much as she wants him.**

/

"Snow, what are you doing here?" He asks as he spots her from her place by the door.

She smiles at him softly, "I couldn't sleep without you next to me so I gave up." She replies and Charming wants to feel guilty for volunteering to take the nightshift. He knows about her nightmares and he also knows he is the only one that can calm her down afterwards.

He is pulled out of that thought by the sound of Snow clicking the lock on the door into place with a smile as she walks over to where he is standing.

He raises an eyebrow, "Snow?"

She places her hands on his chest, fiddling with the buttons, "I was lying in bed and all I could think about was how much I want my husband."

Charming gulps at the statement, "I'm working." He reminds her or perhaps he is reminding himself. Snow is unbuttoning his shirt and he lets her.

"You don't want this?" She asks as he feels her fingers brush his chest.

"Of course I do." He replies and he is already hard for her.

Snow finishes with his shirt, it hanging open, "Okay, I guess if you are working I could just get back to our bed and wait..." She suggests as she starts to step back from him and Charming simply can't allow that.

He grabs her arm and pulls her back to him roughly, connecting their lips together. He can feel Snow's victorious smile against his lips as her hands push his shirt off his shoulders.

Charming can take a hint, especially at a time like this. He rids her of her coat, letting it pool at her feet and he wants to growl when he realises he needs to break the kiss to get her top over her head.

He does pull back sharply, pulling her top up to reveal her bra. He moans then because it's black and lace and one of his favourites. Snow definitely came here with seduction on her mind, he thinks, and his cock twitches at the thought.

Her hands are on his belt, undoing it and pulling it through his jean loops and the button on his jeans is next. Then next thing Charming knows is his jeans falling to his knees as he toes off his boots get rid himself of them.

As soon as he does he pulls Snow back to him, lips finding her neck as he licks and kisses the skin there eagerly. She moans his name as he dips her slightly to give himself more access.

"While we are here can we cross another fantasy of mine off the list?" She asks breathlessly and Charming's nose rubs against her jaw.

"Which one?" He asks.

"The one where you take me on your desk." His cock twitches again as he looks over at the desk a few feet away.

He kisses her again, hard. Snow's mouth is moving against his as her tongue teases him and Charming knows work can wait until he has properly taken care of her.

He lifts her up and carries her over to his desk, managing to free an arm from her to swipe over the wood. Papers and other assortments go crashing to the floor as he sits Snow on the now empty desk with a smile.

"Better, my love?" He asks coyly and Snow bites her lip, rocking on the edge of the desk in excitement.

"So you're going to fuck me now?" She says bluntly and Charming thinks it sounds more arousing coming from her mouth. He has to stop himself from pressing his palm or her body against his cock for a little relief. He has a plan for tonight, he thinks, and first he wants to worship her.

Charming places a hand in the middle of her breasts and pushes against her gently. Snow goes willingly, lying so her back is flat against the wood and her legs hang off the edge. "I'll do more than that," He promises, "First, I'm going to make you scream."

He removes her boots and Snow simply watches him as they hit the floor with a thud. Then Charming removes her jeans and underwear together, leaving her in only a bra and completely his.

His lips start in the middle of her chest between her collarbones and trails down the valley of her breasts to her stomach to breath hot air over her core. Snow writhes and lets out a moan but he doesn't touch her, not yet.

His lips move down to her inner thigh, sucking and licking the skin there until he can hear her approval. He nibbles the skin with every moan she gives him and she is aching for him.

He knows he won't ever be able to sit at the desk and work now without think about this. About her. Spread out against the wood completely at his mercy. He shivers at the image.

When he finally touches her, its with a single lick of his tongue against her core. It's enough to have her arching off the desk and her hands reaching to grip either side until her knuckles are white with the effort.

Charming sucks her clit into his mouth and Snow cries out, hips thrusting into his face. He licks and sucks over the little bundle of nerves before gently grazing his teeth over her, tasting her arousal on his tongue. He uses his hands to guide her legs over his shoulders, giving him better access.

Snow is gasping and moaning and he can feel her legs quivering around his head as he sucks at her clit before flicking his tongue over it to add to the pleasure.

She is close, he knows, she is so responsive to his touch and he sucks at her harder to get her there.

The station phone rings and Snow tenses, even Charming falters in his administrations. He should answer it, he thinks, but that would require moving and he isn't so sure he can do that either.

"Don't you dare answer it." Snow practically growls, shifting her hips against him. Charming wants to reply that eating out his wife is more important right now but he can't so instead he slips two fingers inside her, curling to brush against a spot that has her moaning and reattaches his lips to her clit again. Snow's sounds drown out the phone until it stops.

He hums around her and it makes Snow crying out his name wantonly and Charming flicks against her as his fingers pump in and out of her wet heat.

She is rocking her hips maddeningly and Charming knows she is on the edge. He sucks her hard, fingers pressing inside her and he feels her orgasm hit her.

She comes like a tidal wave, pleasure washing over her in waves as Charming uses his tongue to help her ride it out, her legs tightening around his head.

He stays there until she drops her legs from his shoulders and he leans over to kiss her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Charming is rock hard and aching for her and as soon as they break the kiss he is pulling his boxers down and stepping out of them. Snow watches, eager as well and lets out a small yelp as Charming grabs her legs and pulls her towards him. The bottom of her bum reaches the edge of the desk and Charming gives her no warning before thrusting into her.

They both groan at the feeling, Snow raising her leg to wrap around his waist and Charming's hands grip her waist as he starts to move.

He pulls out of her to the tip before slamming back in and Snow's body moves with every thrust, "You want this?" He grunts as he thrusts into her again, "You want to cum with me?"

Snow is breathless, "Yes." She moans, her foot pressing against his backside to encourage him, "And feel you."

Charming leans down, his lips kissing the skin of her stomach, darting his tongue out occasionally as he continues to thrust his cock in and out of her at an unrelenting pace. Snow's hand finds his head, fingers fisting into his sandy hair every time he buries himself inside of her.

He nips at her skin, teeth teasing her lightly as he pulls out again before thrusting back in and Snow cries out at the fast building pleasure. Charming wraps her other leg around his waist, changing the angle slightly to allow him to push into her deep.

"I'm never going to be able to sit at this desk without thinking about you." He grunts out, "The way you look right now, the way you taste, the way you feel around me."

Snow moans and tries to thrust up to meet him but there isn't a lot she can do at this angle, he knows, so she seems to settle for urging him on vocally.

His hand moves up, pushing her bra down enough to free her breast, his fingers swirling around the nipple before tweaking it and running his palm over her.

He slams into her again and feels Snow's walls start to clench around him, she is close again and he wants to get her there.

He picks up the pace, grunting against her as his hands move to grip the edge of the desk as well as he pounds into her.

Charming comes first, head buried against Snow's stomach as her name tumbles from his lips and he is fully encased in her.

He isn't sure whether it's his orgasm or his thrusts that have her following him and he doesn't care as her fingers squeeze his hair and her legs hold him firmly. Charming keeps kisses her stomach, coaxing her through it as she tries to catch her breath.

He slips out of her when he feels her walls unclench around him and stands up as the phone rings for a second time that night. He groans and pulls up his boxers. Helping Snow sit up on the desk before reaching over to grab the phone.

"Sheriff's station." He says into the phone and Snow watches him as he nods his head and offers his reassurances into the phone.

He hangs up and starts the gather their clothes from the ground, "What was that about?" She asks as he hands her back her underwear.

"Reports of loud noises coming from the woods. It's probably kids but I said I would check it out." He tells her as he steps into his jeans and buttons them up.

Snow nods, slipping down from the desk, "In this town you never know, we should go see." She smiles.

Charming raises an eyebrow, "We?"

"I miss our adventures." She tells him and he does as well, he knows, as he simply kisses her and they help each other dress. It takes Charming longer because he finds himself staring at Snow every few minutes.

Charming takes it steady as he drives the truck up the dark road leading to the woods and Snow glances over at him every chance she gets. Her mind drifting to what just happened between them and the feeling of his head between her thighs.

She feels the familiar ache between her legs and squeezes her thighs together as the heat pools into her stomach. Charming seems to be none the wiser as he focuses on driving and Snow knows she needs him again.

In a particularly bold move on her part she reaches out her hand, letting it rest on his jeans over his crotch. Charming's eyes snap from her hand to her face and to the road again.

"Snow?" He asks questioningly, shifting in his seat.

"Pull over, Charming." She tells him, hand pressing more firmly into his growing erection as she rubs him through his jeans.

Charming grips the steering wheel tighter, "I'm meant to be working." He reminds her but he is already slowing the car to a crawl despite his words.

Snow smiles and undoes her seatbelt with her free hand to move closer to him, palm rubbing his cock, "I'll happily do this through your pants, but I would much rather touch you." She tells him, heel of her hand against his length.

Charming groans and pulls the car over to the side of the road. They are far enough in the woods that no one will notice what they are up to, she knows, and even if they aren't Snow doesn't think she cares as Charming turns off the engine and she frees him from his seatbelt.

Charming helps her pull his jeans and boxers to his knees, his cock standing erect against his stomach.

Snow feels her arousal soak her own underwear as she shifts and leans down to blow hot breath against the tip of his cock before taking him in her mouth.

"Snow." Charming groans as he feels her warm, wet mouth sucking against the tip of his cock. Her tongue darting out to flick against him causing him to swear softly under his breath.

She takes him fully into her mouth then, sinking down until she can't take anymore and starts bobbing her head up and down slowly, a teasing pace. Charming groans, his hand finding her head to guide her movements while his other hand grips onto the steering wheel. His head is thrown back in pleasure and Snow gently grazes her teeth up the length of his cock.

It won't take much, she knows, Charming seems to turn to putty as soon as she starts sucking him off and Snow makes sure to take things slow so he can feel everything. Her hand is on his thigh, rubbing circles into his skin as she works him, tongue flicking against him every so often as she pumps him.

Snow hums against his cock, the vibrations making him almost growl as it sends shockwaves of pleasure through him.

Charming's hips begin to stutter as she picks up pace, varying between her teeth and tongue as she tastes the first drops of saltiness on her tongue. Snow wraps her hand around his base, pumping in time with her mouth as she bobs up and down.

"Snow, I'm going to..." She knows, she can feel him growing rigid by the second and she keeps going, licking and sucking with a skill she has perfected on him over the years. This is a body she knows better than her own and she knows what he is going to say.

He comes hard, her mouth still on him as his salty cum hits her throat and she swallows it. Charming can't even stop her, too wrapped up in his own pleasure as she teasingly releases him with a pop.

Snow wipes her hand with the back of her mouth, seeing Charming with his eyes closed, a mess of pleasure in his seat.

Her own core is pulsating and wet and Snow knows she is more than ready for him again. She sits up to unbutton her jeans, shoving them and her underwear down her legs. She toes off her boots and they hit the truck floor with a soft thud that catches Charming's attention before Snow rids herself of the garments completely.

Charming extends a hand to her as an invitation and Snow wastes no time in moving to straddle his lap, their lips joining together. Its all tongues and passion as Charming's hand cups her cheek and Snow's tug at his shirt enough to wriggle inside the material.

One of Charming's hands drop down between their bodies and Snow feels him brush a thumb against her wet core. She reaches a hand down to stop him, bringing his hand back up to her face.

Charming pulls away in confusion, forehead resting against her own.

Snow shifts slightly and smiles, "I don't want it that way." She tells him as she reaches for his cock which is only half-hard, guiding it towards her entrance to coat his tip in her arousal.

She waits there and simply feels, her breathing laboured.

Charming groans, "I don't think..." He starts to say but is cut off when Snow takes him inside her, sinking herself onto his lap with a moan of her own.

She doesn't move yet, rocks her hips a little and waits as Charming starts to harden inside her. He normally takes longer than this, they both know, to be ready after an orgasm but there is something about tonight, about Snow that seems to make him desperate for her again.

They wait until he is hard enough, cock pressing against her walls before Snow starts moving. She gasps as she raises herself up before sinking back down on his cock, her arousal already soaking him.

Charming kisses her, focuses on his lips against her own as Snow finds her pleasure. One of his hands move to her waist as she rides him, his hips helping her take him deeply as he thrusts up to meet her.

They don't exchange words, simply kiss and feel each other and it's more than enough as Snow rocks her hips against his own and her fingers dig into his shoulders so hard Charming knows he will have marks there tomorrow if she doesn't manage to draw blood tonight.

He finds he doesn't care, Snow's mouth pulling from his sharply to take his earlobe between her teeth as she sinks back down onto him.

He feels like he is drowning in her and he welcomes it, thrusting up with every move she makes as Snow sucks at his earlobe and he tries to remember his own name.

All thoughts of work are completely gone from his mind as Snow releases his ear to cry out, arms wrapping around his shoulders as she rides him harder to find her release.

"You feel so good inside me," She pants out, "I wish you knew what you do to me. How badly I want you. I've been wet for you all night, Charming, I've been aching for you all night."

He thrusts into her with her help, "Christ, Snow. I know, I know."

It's becoming painful for him and he knows he will regret it in the morning. Snow will be sore as well, he thinks, as she raises herself up again but he can't find it in himself to care with her hot breath on his cheek and her walls clenching around him.

"I can't..." She breathes, moving frantically against him and he knows instantly what she needs. His hand travels down between their bodies and his lips latch onto her neck. His fingers find her clit, rubbing hard circles against her as Snow slams back onto his cock again and he nips at her neck.

She comes without warning, hard and fast as she stutters against him, fingers digging into his chest as he bites down on her neck slightly to add to her pleasure. Her back arches and hits the steering wheel causing the horn to sound. Charming pulls her closer again, making sure not to set off the noise again as she squeezes herself around him and rides out her orgasm.

What he doesn't expect is that he comes as well, thinking he is already spent after the blow job but he sees stars behind his eyes as his own orgasm wracks through him and although he knows there isn't much left to fill her after his first orgasm it still feels amazing as her walls respond and clench around him, ringing every last bit of pleasure from his body.

When they pull back, they are panting and sweaty and Charming shifts them so he is lying down on the couch of the truck with Snow on top of him, he is softening but still inside her and has no desire to pull out yet. He knows Snow's legs must hurt from being in that position for so long and he hears her groan as she stretches them out along his own.

"Let's just stay here for a while." She suggests as her fingers soothe the spots she dug into his shoulders.

Charming wraps his arms tighter around her and places a kiss to her forehead, "Okay."

It's almost sunrise when they make it home and Charming didn't actually do his job once during his shift. He did make his wife cum twice more though and so he thinks it was a night well spent. Just not well spent on work.

/

So what do you think? This was a request and a lot of fun to write!

Please review? They mean the world to me!

Thanks!

Any prompts? Let me know and I'll happily write them up!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was asked by Haley where are my limits with prompts. I'm pretty much willing to write anything in terms of canon, AU, Pre-curse, post-curse etc. Cheating is okay for this fic as well (I don't like it in real life of course) but if its snowing I'm okay to write it. Sexual stuff, again I'll try my hand at anything really but anal - just because it's not something I have experienced so I wouldn't know where to start with that - sorry! Otherwise anything else is pretty much okay for me. Thanks!

This one was a request so enjoy!

/

 **Snow and Charming decide to go for a dip in the lake but neither of them have ever been very good at keeping quiet during sex.**

/

The summer has been a hot one, as summers always seemed to be in her kingdom. Harsh winters and hot summers and she hates it. Snow always preferred winter even though she knows Charming is more of a summer person thanks to all those years on the farm. Even this heat seems to be getting to him under his white shirt as she leads him down to the lake just outside their castle.

Snow used to play in it as a kid in these summer months but it's late enough in the evening to know it should be pretty quiet now, all the children having been calling in hours ago for dinner and bed.

Charming suits the summer, she thinks, as she admires the slight tan on his skin and she briefly finds herself thinking about him working on the farm, maybe having the take off the shirt completely to avoid heatstroke and having that tan cover more of him. It would be improper for a prince to walk around shirtless, she understands, but she certainly wouldn't be the one objecting.

The lake is quiet when they reach it, current calm and sparkling invitingly in the evening sun. She drops Charming's hand with a smile as she takes in the place that was her sanctuary as a little girl after her mother passed.

"It's beautiful." He remarks softly, knowing how much it meant to her to share this with him. For him to understand what this place was to her.

She nods, "I always used to come here at this time when I needed to be alone. During the day it's always busy, especially in this heat."

"Thank you for showing me." He tells her, one hand on the small of her back.

"Fancy a swim?" She asks coyly and Charming notes the change in her immediately. She did not come here to feel sad, he knows, she came here to share a part of herself with him and in this heat a swim does sound like a perfect idea. He can feel the sweat sticking his shirt to his back even now.

He looks at the water invitingly, "Aren't we meant to be having a council meeting soon?" He reminds her.

"A quick swim." She amends, "Red can handle the meeting until we arrive." She turns then, placing her hands on his chest softly.

Charming's arms go to her waist on instinct, "If she doesn't come looking for us first."

Snow laughs but doesn't respond, working on the ties of her light summer dress until it pools at the floor. Her hair is already down and Charming doesn't understand how she manages it in this heat. He doesn't find the time to ask her before she is moving towards the lake, stopping with her toes touching the edge of the water.

She is only in a shift now and it looks damn near see-through in the light and Charming gulps at the sight of her, standing there like a siren. He shakes his head at the thought because she is so much better, she is real. Snow turns her head to glance at him over her shoulder.

"You're wasting valuable swimming time while you stand there staring at me." She jests as she walks further into the water.

Charming laughs and lifts the shirt over his head, "Can't a man admire his wife?" He asks as the shirt joins her dress in the dirt.

Snow is waist deep in the lake when she turns to face him, "The water is so refreshing." She tells him as he works on his trousers and takes off his boots.

As soon as Charming is down to his underwear he makes his way towards his wife, splashing around as the cool water soothing his skin.

He picks her up into his arms when he reaches her with a laugh and spins her once before returning her to the water, feet touching the soggy sand at the bottom.

Snow keeps her arms wrapped around his neck as her damp shift presses against his chest, "Do you think we could cancel that council meeting?"

He tucks some hair behind her ear with a smile, "I think Red would have our heads."

Snow knows he is right, their war council is something Red and everyone else takes very seriously as a way of protecting the kingdom and Snow almost feels selfish for wanting to abandon it for one evening to spend with her husband instead.

She tights her arms firmly around him on instinct, like she isn't ready for the idea of having to let him go just yet. Charming says nothing but she knows he feels her worry.

Snow becomes acutely aware of Charming's own hands on her waist and the look of love and devotion in his eyes. She can feel her hardened nipples brushing against his chest through her shift and she knows he must feel them as well.

She raises herself up slightly, trying to get her face level with his, "Charming..."

He kisses her and Snow isn't sure whether he is reading a thought in her mind she hasn't fully formed yet or whether he is giving into his own desires.

She doesn't much care either way.

It starts off slow and sweet and lets Charming live up to his namesake. His lips soft and insistent on hers as they move to catch her lower lip between his.

Snow feels hot for a completely different reason now and the cool water lapping at her waist has little effect on her.

They can't, she thinks, they can't get carried away and do this here. It's too open, anyone can walk up and that scandal would be all over the kingdom by breakfast.

But, oh how she wants too.

Charming seems to come to the same realisation, breaking the kiss sharper than he normally does and taking a step back. Snow wonders if he is trying to keep her or himself in check with that move.

She does the only thing she can think of to remove the sexual tension from the air. She splashes him in the face with water.

It has the desired effect, Charming wiping over his face with his hand and a shocked expression. Snow giggles softly at the playful look in his eyes and she knows he just accepted his own personal challenge.

He splashes her right back, water covering her everywhere as her hair clings to her face and she laughs.

They spend what feels like hours, when in reality it is probably mere minutes, teasing each other with splashes and tickling as they get further into the lake. It was only when Charming changes tactics that he gains the upper hand. While Snow is distracted getting water out of her eyes, he spins her round so her back hits his chest, fingers tickling her sides.

"Charming." She laughs and tries to get free of his embrace but he holds her firm.

"Surrender?" He whispers into her ear and it's at that moment Snow realises how close they are.

He was too close to her, wet chest pressing against her wet back with his arms locked around her waist and Snow finds herself gulping because surrendering doesn't sound like a bad idea anymore. She can feel Charming's hard cock pressing against the curve of her ass and Snow freezes in his arms.

They can't, can they?

Charming notices the change and he seems to be grappling with the same conflict she is. Snow isn't sure which one of them realises they are fighting a losing battle first as they practically sink into each other, Charming's erection firmly against her back as his lips drop to the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder.

At the feel of his lips on her skin she moans softly, hands gripping his which are still on her waist as she arches further into him.

"Charming." Its barely a breath but he takes it for what she knows it is. A defeat, a plead, an invitation.

It's Snow that turns in his arms, needing to be as close to him as possible. She pulls her shift up, the wetness of the material making it difficult but she feels Charming's hands helping her as she slips it off and lets the water carry it back to shore.

Charming is gentle now, almost hesitant, like he is giving her chance to rethink what they are about to do. His hands ghost along her hips under the water and she can feel his warmth despite the coolness around them and as soon as his large hands settle on her skin she knows there is no rethinking the electric current sparking through them.

She steps further into his embrace, arms locking around his neck as her nipples brush his chest. Charming leans down, his forehead on hers as their lips ghost over each others without actually kissing.

It's making her head swim, how close he is and Charming doesn't seem to be fairing much better.

"We shouldn't." Snow whispers, fingers playing with the damp hair at the nape of his neck.

Charming swallows, "No," he agrees, "Not here."

Their noses bump together and their lips meet and Snow forgets how to breath as Charming's tongue enters her mouth and she presses herself closer.

"Do you care?" She asks breathlessly when they part and she already knows the answer from the look in his eyes.

"Not anymore." He tells her as he joins their lips together again. Snow gasps into his mouth as Charming lifts her, bringing her legs to wrap around his waist and she can feel him pressing against her core as water runs down her arms and his chest and she has an overwhelming urge to follow the trails with her tongue.

Charming leans her back, one palm supporting the middle of her back until she is floating on the water, her legs still around him. Snow wants to ask what he is doing because she doesn't want anymore distance between them right now.

She understands when his lips descend on her breast and he draws a nipple into his mouth. Snow gasps and has to outstretch her hands to keep herself a float as Charming sucks at her breast and grazes his teeth over her nipple.

She rocks her hips impatiently against Charming's under the water and the action has him biting down a bit harder near the side of her breast.

"Charming." She says and she doesn't know if he can hear her.

He must do, she thinks, as Charming releases her breast and lifts her back to him again. Snow kisses him as soon as she is within reach and she knows thanks to her head being higher than his she is in control of this. Snow makes sure to take full advantage, tongue flicking against his as her teeth pull at his lower lip.

"Snow." It comes out as a growl and she can feel his need radiating from his body.

"You still have your underwear on." She reminds him with a smirk and Charming groans at the statement.

He doesn't set her down like she thought he would, instead Charming lifts her higher, legs around his torso as he reaches down to free himself of his underwear. Snow tries to help, using her feet to push the material down further until Charming can step out of it. The water floats it away when the material rises to the surface and she knows it will join her shift and the rest of their clothes on the bank.

There aren't anymore barriers now and Snow slips back down his body until she can feel him against her core. Charming doesn't seem to protest at that, lazily rolling his hips against hers as he runs a hand up her back to slide into her damp curls.

Snow wraps her arms tighter around his neck, lips close to his ear, "Charming... Please." She pants breathlessly before sucking his earlobe lightly.

She feels him shift her and his hand moves down between their bodies. He lines himself up with her core and slowly slides in. Snow tenses at the feeling of him, hard and pulsating inside her.

One hand slides into the hair at the back of his neck while the other grips onto his shoulder as Charming rolls his hips gently, dull friction making her aching even more for him.

Snow writhes against him, needing more, harder, faster, anything. Charming grips her leg tighter as he gives her swallow, slow thrusts that drive Snow mad with want.

"Charming." She breathes, impatient as ever, "We don't have time."

He thrusts into her again, slow and deep, "I'm going to make love to you as slowly as I want." He tells her roughly.

Snow's eyes roll as he pulls out, "The council meeting." She reminds him as she squeezes her thighs around his waist.

"Screw the council meeting." He growls as he thrusts inside her again.

Snow couldn't agree with that statement more.

She kisses him deeply, tongue in his mouth as she matches him thrust for thrust and Snow can feel the heat building inside her as the cool water laps at their bodies with each thrust.

Snow closes her eyes and feels, his hard cock plunging in and out of her walls. The friction and sparks of pleasure it creates inside her like a slow burning fuse. She is panting into his ear whenever she breaks the kiss for air and Snow can tell it's turning him on from the groans he makes in the back of his throat.

Charming seems determined to drive her mad, thrusting into her deeply and drawing out torturously slowly, feeling her stutter against his body and gasp with each thrust.

"I love you." He whispers into her shoulder as he enters her again and Charming feels her walls clenching around him.

She drops a kiss onto his lips, "I love you." She echoes softly as she feels him filling her to the hilt.

Snow doesn't know how long they keep up the slow pace, it feels like a lifetime, but soon she knows she can't take it anymore. She needs more and she is pretty sure by the shaking in Charming's arms at his restraint he does as well.

"Faster." She whispers into his ear and he growls, fingers digging into her skin so hard that it will leave bruises.

He picks up his pace, pounding into her faster as he grinds his hips against her own every time he thrusts inside of her. It's enough to have Snow moaning and panting and jerking her body against his as her pleasure builds.

She scratches down his back and that added stimulation has Charming picking up his pace again, the water slapping against their skin.

He finds Snow's lips and kisses her soundly, swallowing every noise she makes. He can feel her legs shaking and her walls fluttering and he knows the pleasure building up inside of her is going to be overwhelming.

Snow arches back and Charming moves a hand to her back to stead her as he thrusts into her again as he hits the spot inside her that teases her pleasure to the brink.

"Yes," she breathes, "Harder."

He complies because he can never deny her anything and he loves how she looks like this. The flush over her body at the pleasure he is giving her. Charming thrusts into her again, grunting as he hits the same spot as before and her walls clench around him tightly.

He hears a branch snap towards the bank somewhere in the back of his mind as he pulls out again and thinks nothing of it before thrusting into her tight heat, filling Snow completely.

It's only when he hears a distinct voice that he stops, buried inside his wife as she moans.

"Snow?!" Red's voice calls out and it snaps Charming back into the real world. His hand reaches up to cover her mouth, silencing her moan as Snow opens her eyes to look at him questioningly.

"Snow?! Are you guys out here?" Red calls out and Charming sees the panic in Snow's eyes as her friend's voice gets closer. They both know if Red sees them like this there is no covering up what they are doing right now.

He moves them back slowly, his cock still hard inside her, until they are further into the lake. They were now hidden behind the rocks covering one side of the lake and as long as Red stayed on the side near the bank she wouldn't be able to see them.

The effort to keep still was becoming painful and Charming kept his hand firmly against Snow's mouth as he heard Red's footsteps getting closer. The sudden stillness is effecting her as well, he knows, her hips moving frantically against his in search of something to relieve the ache he had created inside her.

He bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning at her actions. Damn this woman, he thinks as his hips moves against hers.

"Snow, I know you are down here somewhere." Red calls out, "Cook saw you head down this way."

They say nothing but the desperation in Snow's eyes as she ruts against him is enough to have Charming playing with fire as he moves inside her again. His hips thrusting into her swallower than before.

Snow's eyes roll as she moans against his palm which muffles the sound. They can't keep quiet when they are intimate, he knows, he is pretty sure the whole castle knows that by now but he can't help himself. He needs to feel her come.

He thrusts again and he knows she is right on the edge, the problem with that is the increased volume of her moans as her pleasure grows and Red is still standing on the bank.

"You two are supposed to be in a council meeting that started 20 minutes ago so if you don't come now, I'm sending out a search party!" Red called out and Charming could hear the anger in her voice.

Normally he would care about that but right now he had more important things on his mind. He thrust into his wife again, hard enough to hit that spot inside her and she lets out a moan that his hand barely covers.

He tenses inside her, shushing her gently. "We have to be quiet. Red will kill me if she sees us like this." He whispers as quietly as he can manage.

Snow nods weakly, fingers digging in hard. Charming removes his hand from her mouth, guiding her head into the crook where his shoulder and neck meet to help muffle her sounds. He feels her bite down on his shoulder and grits his teeth to stop himself from giving them away.

He thrusts into her, as deep as he can at this angle and feels Snow's whole body move against him. Charming forgets about Red and everything else as he pounds into Snow and her teeth send pain through him to mix with his pleasure.

He buries his face into her hair, hoping it is enough to muffle his own noises as he feels Snow shudder around him as her release hits her. Her orgasm has her biting down harder and tensing every muscle she has around him. They look more like lovers in an embrace, Charming thinks, and he wraps his arms tighter around her and cums inside her. It's quick and intense and it leaves them both breathless.

He feels Snow remove her teeth from his shoulder, using her lips to press soothing kisses into that spot instead.

"Is Red still..." Snow whispers against his skin.

Charming loosens his grip on her, "I don't know." He tries to listen for any sign of her but he is greeted with silence.

"We should head back," Snow says, feet sinking into the muddy bottom as she unwinds herself from Charming.

He nods, "We will have to sneak back in and get some dry clothes before we head to the meeting."

"I don't think it's going to matter either way." Snow sighs, "Our clothes are on the bank. Red would have seen them even if she didn't see us."

"I'm getting killed tonight then." Charming quips.

Snow laughs, "It's not a full moon, you should be fine."

Charming doesn't share her laughter one bit.

Red gives them both a death glare when they walk into the meeting an hour late with a sheepish expression on their faces and dry clothes to hide the evidence on their skin.

/

So what do you think? This was a request for lake smut and I kind of ran away with it.

Please review? They mean so much to me and really inspire me to write!

Thanks!

Any prompts? Let me know! I'm working through them all I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are the best readers and this is the best fandom I have been a part of!

Enjoy this one!

/

 **Grumpy walks in on Snow riding Charming.**

/

"You could have died." Snow waited until they were back at the cottage and the dwarves had given them privacy before she let out all her fears from the earlier attack. It is the first sentence out of her mouth and she can see Charming tense with his back to her at the bluntness of her words.

He shrugs out of his leather jerkin painfully, "I'm fine, Snow." He insists.

Snow shakes her head because almost being run through with a sword by one of Regina's black knights is most definitely not fine. She watches as her husband stifle a grunt at the pain in his arm where the sword managed to knick him.

"You're not fine," She reasoned, "Why would you do something like that, Charming? You sent me ahead and told me you were right behind me. You lied to me."

Charming sighed in defeat, knowing there was no brushing this conversation away and turned back to face his wife, "I knew you wouldn't have gone if I told you the truth. I was trying to protect you, Snow."

"Almost getting yourself killed is not protecting me. If anything ever happened to you I don't know..."

Charming cut her off, the look in her eyes overwhelming him as he grabs her arms, "Don't. It's never going to happen. I won't let it, not after how hard we fought to get here."

She doesn't shrug him off and Charming can see her anger fade at his reassurances, "Can you promise me you won't be that stupid again?"

"No." He replied honestly, "I'm always going to want to protect you, Snow. Even at the cost of my own life. I can't help that and I don't think I could stop it either. You would do the same for me, you have done the same for me."

Snow sighs, "And I would again in a heartbeat."

"You know I don't like it but I also know you can't stop it. We protect each other." Charming reasons.

She smiles slightly, "Is our first married disagreement really about loving each other too much?"

"Did you expect any less?" He chuckles along with her as his hands smooth over her arms.

Snow collapses into his chest, head pillowed on his shoulder as she wraps her arms around his waist. Charming holds her tightly, noticing her ear pressing over his heart to listen to its rhythm.

"You scared me today." She admits softly, the words muffled against the cotton of his shirt.

Charming places a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm sorry." He whispers because he knows there is nothing else to say. He can't promise it wouldn't happen again just like Snow couldn't promise not to do the same if the situations were reversed so Charming simply holds her tighter and hopes she can understand all the love his is trying to convey with the simple gesture. It wasn't enough, he knew, but it was definitely a step in the right direction.

He didn't know how long they stood like that, Snow feeling his heart beat beneath her ear in a comforting reassurance that he was alive. That they both were. Charming knows the moment that reassurance stopped being enough for her though, the subtle shift in Snow's body as she sinks further into him. Her hands trail lower down his back, fingers pulling at the shirt to un-tuck it from his black leather trousers.

Her hands were cold as they freed his shirt and slipped under the material and Charming jumps slightly at the feel as her palms run up his back, fingers spanning the warmth of his skin.

Charming could feel her nails tickling his skin as Snow workd her hands from the muscles of his back to the contours of his chest, hearing her small sigh at feeling him against her fingers. Strong, warm, soft and most importantly alive.

Snow doesn't say a word as she fists the edges of his shirt into her hands, pulling the material slowly up his body as her knuckles brushed over Charming's skin. No words were needed, he knows, this is Snow's way of proving to both of them that they were still here and still together and not for the first time Charming finds himself taken back by just how much Snow loves him.

He raises his arms, helping her free him of his shirt and Charming winces slightly as the movement jolts his injured arm. It isn't deep, the blood stopped just after they got back to the cottage but he catches Snow glancing at the wound marring his arm with worried eyes as soon as his shirt is gone.

Charming places a hand under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his blue ones instead and he uses the other hand to pick up one of her, placing her palm flat against his chest so his heart thrums under his finger.

"I'm right here." He reassures her in a low voice, understanding she needs to hear it now more than ever.

Snow keeps her hand on his chest, feeling the rhythmic pounding against her fingers but her eyes never leave his. Green drowning in blue in a way that offers love and comfort and Snow honestly doesn't know how he does it; how he makes her feel so safe with so little words.

She smoothes her hand upwards, finding his shoulder before her fingers trail across his roughened jaw to cup his cheek. Charming turns his head enough to place a chaste kiss to her palm before leaning his cheek further into her hand with a soft smile.

Snow stands up on her tiptoes to kiss him and she doesn't find she minds that one bit, Charming's lips warm and soft against her own as she parts them and nestles her lower lip between his. Charming seems to give her control and Snow wants to marvel at how much this man can tell of her from her body language alone. She bumps his nose with her own as she breaks the kiss and Charming chuckles into the inch of space between them.

She is flush and her pupils are starting to dilate and he knows where she is going to end up taking this even if she doesn't.

But his wife is nothing if not a bandit so of course she knows where this is heading. She knows what she needs from him in this moment and Charming is more than willing to let her have it.

Snow's hands are on his chest again, palms flat as she pushes against him gently. It had the desired effect he knows, as he stumbles back and her face lights up with a smile. Snow guides him backwards to the foot of her bed in the dwarves cottage and gives him a gentle shove that has Charming smiling as he hits the bed and leans up on his elbows to stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

Snow bites her lip softly, "My patient Charming."

"My bandit." He replies with a smile, "I hope you are planning to join me over here."

"Perhaps not so patient after all?" Snow teases as she steps closer to him, leaning over him and the bed.

Charming wants to pull her down to him but he doesn't because there is a gleam in Snow's eyes that he knows very well and he wants to see what she is planning, "Not when it comes to my wife."

"Your secret wife." She reminds him, hands on his chest again.

"Still mine." He replies with a smirk, letting Snow's hands rake over him.

"Yours." She agrees before using her hands to push him back down on the bed, head hitting the mattress, "But right now you're mine and I want you to stay there."

"So bossy." He laughs but makes a show of folding his hands under his head anyway.

"You expect a bandit to play fair?" Snow asks as she works on pulling off his boots.

Charming chuckles, "You never do."

"Neither do you." She reminds him as his first boot hits the floor and she starts on the other.

"Where would be the fun in that?" He asks as the second boot hits the floor.

Snow's hands go straight for the laces of his trousers and Charming is sure she is brushing her hand against his erection on purpose every chance she gets. He stifles a moan at the contact, hands clenching into fists under his head as Snow loosens the laces and starts pulling the trousers down his legs.

They swiftly follow his boots to the floor, leaving Charming in his underwear and he takes a moment to simply watch Snow watching him. She is drawing her lip between her teeth again, something she seems to do a lot when she is aroused and her green orbs are almost black with her desire. He watches the raise and fall of her chest; her heart is pounding, he can tell from from rapid fall and rise under her own clothes.

Charming sits up then, legs still hanging over the edge, "You need to get out of those clothes." He tells her, voice huskier than normal.

Snow quirks an eyebrow at him, "Is that so?"

He nods, "Or I'm going to rip them off, Snow."

He can see her visibly shudder at the thought and it makes his cock twitch. Snow's hands reach for the belt on her jacket as she steps out of her own boots.

Charming watches, enjoying the show as she slips the jacket down her arms and her silky skin his revealed to him. It's so inviting and he already knows what it will feel like under his hands, his lips. The jacket drops to the floor leaving Snow in a thin white vest top and her tan trousers which still have mud on them from earlier.

Her hands go to the hem of the vest, flashing him a teasing amount of skin near her stomach as she lifts it over her head. Charming doesn't think he has the willpower to stop himself as he grabs her waist and pulls her to him, Snow's body landing with a soft thud against his and Charming helps shove the top over her head and across the room.

"I didn't realise how eager you are to get me naked." She laughs as she settles her hands on his shoulders.

"Always." He replies as he bends his head, lips attacking the soft skin of her stomach with open mouth kisses. Snow gasps, hands sliding into the hair at the base of Charming's neck as his nose skims along her ribs and she feels his tongue tasting her as he places kisses feverishly. The feeling of his stubble scratching against her compared to the softness of his lips is enough to have Snow arching back and pressing her hips closer to him.

She stops when she feels his tongue dip into the hollow where her trousers rest on her hips and tastes her, no lips this time just his tongue. Snow feels her breath catch in her throat as his hands move along her hips, fingers tugging at the button on her trousers.

Snow feels him give the material a sharp tug and the sound of the button hitting the floor tells her he just ripped her favourite pair of trousers.

"You really are impatient tonight." She breathes as Charming tugs the material down her thighs.

His words come out as hot breath on her skin, "You're not?" He retorts.

Snow steps out of her trousers, one leg at a time, "I was the one who started it." She reminds him and can feel Charming smile as he frees her foot from her trouser leg.

"True," he allows, blue eyes meeting green as his hands travel up her thighs to her waist. He lifts her suddenly and Snow yelps at the gesture before she finds herself with her back on the mattress, head on the pillows and Charming is moving further up the bed to loom over her, "But I'll finish it."

Snow presses her thighs together at the statement because she knows he is right and she can't wait for it or him. She tugs him down towards her with a hand, lips meeting his in a furious kiss as her tongue slips into her mouth and Charming teases her with his own.

He is distracted, she knows, lost in her kiss and their touches and Snow finds the perfect opportunity to roll them over so she sits straddling her husband who is trapped beneath her on the bed. She pulls away with a triumphant smile, both their lips red and swollen.

"It seems to me that I have you at my mercy, Charming." Snow jests, hands flat on his chest as she rolls her hips lazily over his crotch, he is hard and aching beneath her core.

He chuckles, thumbs ghosting over her sides, "I can easily turn the tables."

"But you won't."

He seems to pause at that, raising a questioning eyebrow, "And why not?"

Snow smiles then, leaning down so her hair falls around them like a curtain. Her lips tickle the shell of his ear as she speaks, "Because it turns you on when I ride you."

She can hear the growl reverberating in his chest under her palm and they both know she has point. Snow rolls her hips against his own as if to prove the point further and Charming simply grips her thighs, teasing the smooth skin under his palms.

Snow's hands are slow and tender as she moves them over his chest, stopping on his beating heart again and Charming remembers how they got here in the first place. He stays perfectly still and lets her reassure herself, knowing she needs it. Snow's hands slip down his torso to his stomach, palms spreading outwards as they meet her own thighs.

What he doesn't expect is for her to lean down, pressure going to his cock as she brushes against it, hair tickling his chest as she places a kiss just above the mark he received earlier.

"Does it hurt?" She asks softly, all teasing forgotten for now.

Charming brings a hand up to cup her cheek, "No." He tells her and in truth he can barely feel the slight sting when she is on top of him and pressing against him like she is.

Snow's lips trail along his shoulder and collarbone, diverting enough just to suck at his neck lightly which has Charming closing his eyes and groaning as she flicks her tongue over his pulse point.

This isn't just about sex, he knows. Its about him and her and being alive and Snow is tired of taking that notion for granted, especially now they are together and married. He feels the same as her lips travel lower and he feels her tongue on his nipple.

She always manages to bring out this side of him, the side that isn't gentlemanly at all and would quite happily fuck her into this mattress until she was a mess of pleasure and him.

Charming pulls at her breast band like the fabric personally offends him and even though her teeth are grazing over his nipple and Charming is practically growling he frees her from the material and throws it as far away as he can.

Snow is moving lower again, tongue tasting a trail down his chest before her lips attack the skin below his rib cage like she is planning to check every inch of him to convince herself he really is okay.

Charming thinks he might actually die if she does that because he can feel her, hot and wet above his erection and bucks his hips into her impatiently.

His hands find her breasts, thumbs tweaking over the pert nipples and he wants so much to put his mouth on her, he can't though, not from this angle so he uses his hands on her in every way he has discovered she likes.

Charming's breath becomes harsh when he feels her warm breath on his navel and doesn't dare move as he waits for the little minx's next move.

Snow simply watches him and Charming thinks he will burn alive from her intense gaze alone. He can see the love and devoting in her eyes though so he doesn't care one bit.

He grabs her arms and sends her body crashing against his own, pretty sure an elbow hit his rib rather hard but he doesn't care about that when he can finally place his lips on hers again and feel her smile under his tongue.

The kiss is hard and needy as Charming works over those plump red lips, pulling one between his teeth before flicking his tongue to soothe the spot. His tongue invades her mouth, one hand on the back of her head to make sure she can't pull away.

He does leave her skin when they both need to breathe, trailing his lips down to nibble at her jaw and taste the saltiness of her neck. Snow is moaning over him, hands fisting into the sheets near his head and Charming thinks she is finally satisfied he is okay when he feels her hips start to grind against his own.

"Did I mention how impatient you are tonight?" Snow's voice comes out as a strained whisper.

Charming's lips barely move from her neck to reply, "Once or twice."

"I like it." She tells him and Charming smirks against her skin, fingers of one hand trailing down her hip and slipping into her underwear as he feels her nipples brushing his chest.

Charming's fingers waste no time in touching her, feeling her arousal coating the digits, "I can tell." He responds as he inserts two fingers inside her and curls them upwards. Snow bucks against his hand and lets out a noise that almost sounds like his name.

His fingers pump her slowly because as much as he wants to see her lose herself to her orgasm, he wants to feel it take over her with his cock pressing inside her and he knows she wants the same thing.

Still, he can't resist teasing her.

Snow is panting into his ear as his lips return to her neck and his fingers plunge in and out of her tight heat, curling upward every time he enters her to the knuckle which has her rocking against the heel of his hand.

"Charming," It's lustful and almost pained.

He kisses her again, all teeth and tongue, "I'm right here." He promises as the heel of his hand presses against her firmly.

Snow's own hand as drifted to his underwear tugging at the material to move it out the way, she manages to free his shaft but can't remove them without moving herself and right now that isn't an option.

Her small hand closes around the base of him and Snow starts to pump him in her fist in time with his own fingers inside her. Charming groans at the feeling of her hand on him and knows Snow isn't fighting fair anymore. He isn't sure if she ever was in the first place.

He can feel her walls clenching around his fingers and pulls them out sharply, Snow voicing her objection at the movement as she stills her hand on his cock, the tip beading with pre-cum.

Charming snaps the elastic on her thigh with his finger, "These are in the way." He tells her gruffly and Snow can only nod her response.

She releases him, raising up to shove the underwear down her legs and shifts her body to free herself from them, leaving them forgotten at the end of the bed. Snow tugs at his own underwear as soon as she is finished with hers and Charming lifts to help her rid him of them as well. He pushes the sheets to the side as Snow removes the material, not wanting them to get in the way.

Then she is settling back over him again, thighs smooth against his legs as her core hovers invitingly over his erection. He can see the curls between her legs glistening with her arousal and he stifles a groan.

Snow takes him in her hand, guiding him to her entrance with flushed cheeks and she sinks down onto his length, encasing him in her warm heat and they both groan at the feeling. Snow's hands slip down to his stomach to steady herself as she starts rocking her hips against his own and Charming has to hiss at the feeling at her walls tightening around his cock and her nails biting into his skin. His hands move to her hips, helping her find the right movement for the friction she needs from him.

Charming helps her lift up, his cock sliding out of her before she settles back down on him again, taking him back into her slick heat. He is sure his fingers will leave dusty bruises tomorrow as he feels her lift up again, cock thrusting back inside her as Charming lifts his own hips to meet hers.

It's rough and needy and Snow practically slams back onto his cock with each thrust, her hips rocking erratically for extra stimulation. Charming loves her like this, dark curls tumbling down her back. Her cheeks flushed with her arousal as his name leaves her lips in breathless pants.

He slams his hips up to meet her, making sure she takes him deep and hard and Snow rewards him with a moan and the clenching of her walls around his already aching shaft.

He wants her closer, to taste her skin and feel her lips but he can't resist when he gets this view of her. Breasts bobbing up and down with each punishing thrust as he watches his cock sliding in and out of her.

Snow takes him back into her heat again, using her hands on his stomach to help lever herself off him again and Charming can see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead at the pace they have set.

Charming feels his cock filling her again as the sparks of pleasure spread teasingly through his body. He is close, he can literally feel the edge tugging lower in his stomach, urging him over as Snow slides off him and he thrusts back into her as quickly as he can.

"Snow, we think we found a way to..." Grumpy's voice cuts through Charming's pleasure filled haze and that's the absolute last thing he wants to hear right now.

His eyes move to the door as Snow freezes, his cock still hard inside her and there in the doorway with wide eyes and his mouth dropped in shock is her surrogate brother.

Charming moves fast, grabbing the sheet from the side of the bed and throwing it over them, making sure Snow is completely covered as she jumps in shock at being caught. Her body moves into his and Charming holds her to him, helping to provide her with more cover without moving himself considering he is still inside her and any jolt might have him coming and that's the last thing Grumpy needs to see.

"You. Him. What..." Grumpy is turning redder by the second and Charming is starting to worry he might pass out at catching them in such a position.

"Get out, right now!" Snow orders although the mortification in her voice is clear.

Grumpy stumbles back a few steps, "I'll just be... Out there. Picking my eyes out with my axe."

"Now, Grumpy!" Snow yells and that's all it takes for the dwarf to turn on his heel and practically run out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Snow collapses against him and Charming can't help but chuckle, he can feel Snow laughing against his chest as well, "I can't believe Grumpy just caught us like that."

"You didn't lock the door." Charming laughs.

She shifts her hips, grinding against him, "You do realise this is a big scandal to him. He doesn't know we are married."

Charming kisses her head, "So we'll tell him."

He rolls his hips against hers, giving her a swallow thrust and Snow laughs, "Seriously, you can still be in the mood after that interruption?"

He grins and thrusts into her again, "There will never be a time when I don't want you."

Snow seems to relax in his arms then, her hips meeting his and helping take him deeper, "I don't think..." She trails off and Charming understands, her earlier peak isn't as near as it was before.

"I've got you." He replies, slipping a hand in between their bodies to rub at the bundle of nerves between her legs.

Snow moans then, hands braced on either side of his head as Charming thrusts into her sharply. She bites her lip to keep from crying out, not wanting to think about Grumpy waiting to shout at them outside.

Charming flicks over her clit once, twice, as he buries himself inside her and Snow finds her rhythm again. Her peak teasing her as she rides him under the sheets.

He can tell when she is close, hands moving to her bum, gripping her cheeks in his hands to help her ride him and it takes him deeper inside her, hitting the spot he knows will be her undoing.

That's how she comes, collapsing against him with lazy thrusts and her lips attacking every part of his skin she can reach as her orgasm crashes over her body and she shudders through it. Her walls clenching him into completion.

Charming follows right after her, tumbling over the edge as his orgasm hits him and his tongue licks a strip up her neck. His hands squeezing her bum once more before letting go, arms wrapping around her as he relaxes against the mattress.

They are both panting as the come down from their highs, clinging to each other as their pleasure ebbs.

"I really don't want to go out there." Snow says softly into his skin as Charming slips his softening cock out of her warmth.

"Better than him coming back in here." He reasons as his fingers brush along Snow's back.

She knows he has a point there, "Next time we lock the door."

"Next time my wife shouldn't try and seduce me with other people around." Charming teases.

Snow laughs into his neck, "I'm pretty sure you were the one who grabbed me and throw me onto the bed."

"Like it wasn't going to end up here anyway." He scoffs with a playful tone.

She places a kiss to his skin, "Worth it?"

"Absolutely." Charming replies as his lips find hers again.

/

So what do you think? This one was a request and I kind of ran away with it!

Please review? They mean so much to me and really inspire me.

Thanks!

Any prompts or ideas? Let me know and I'll happily give them a go!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy and keep the prompts coming!

/

 **Snowing let their voyeuristic side show when Charming takes Snow from behind.**

/

"You look beautiful." Charming's voice startles her as Snow checks her reflection in their full length mirror in their bedroom. Her gaze drifts from her reflection to him, their eyes meeting through the mirror as Charming leans against the doorway.

Snow smoothes her dress down one more time, "You tell me that every day." She smiles softly as she admires the light blue dress hugging her figure.

Charming moves from his spot then, coming to stand behind her as he slides one hand over her hip to rest his palm against her stomach and his lips place a small kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"And everyday I mean it." He tells her softly, lips brushing against her skin as he speaks.

Snow sighs playful, "Or you could just be trying to live up to your charming name."

He chuckles and she feels it against her back, "You really don't see yourself the way I do." He tells her, his free hand moving round her to angle her head back so she is facing the mirror, "Look."

She does although it's probably the hardest thing she has ever done with Charming pressing against her back and his breath ghosting her neck and she is sure pretty she can feel him hard against her bum right now.

But she looks and sees herself, the same blue dress she was debating a moment ago and wide green eyes with a slight blush across her cheeks. Charming catches her eyes as he always seems to do, looking dashing as he stands behind her in his dark shirt and grey trousers. His blue eyes are gleaming almost dangerously and Snow finds it arouses her to see him like this. The unmistakable lust in his eyes and the possessive edge to his touch.

She shivers but she doesn't fully understand why. Charming kisses her neck and she thinks she is starting to though.

"You are beautiful." He tells her again, "All I have to do is look at you and I want you."

Snow swallows thickly, "We don't have time."

"When has that ever stopped us before?" He replies and she knows he has a point there. She can feel his erection through their clothing and she knows they are going to be very late to that dinner.

"I want you." She tells him and that's all Charming needs as an invitation before his hands move to the zip of her dress. He unzips it slowly, making sure to brush his knuckles against every new patch of skin he uncovers and Snow is already moaning softly as heat pools between her thighs.

The dress hits the floor and she kicks it away, no matter how nice it looked on her they both prefer it on the floor of their bedroom, she knows. Snow turns to face him, wanting to kiss him but Charming stops her, hand guiding her back to face the mirror.

"No, I want you to see this." He tells her, "I want you to see yourself the way I see you."

She doesn't trust her voice but manages a nod as Charming's hands roam her curves, warm and rough as they raise goose bumps on her skin.

Snow feels his fingers run up her arms and sees them slip her bra straps off her shoulders in their reflection. Charming isn't watching though, his eyes are focused on her body and the rapid rise and fall of her chest. His lips are slow and soft as they worship the skin of her shoulder and Snow swears softly as she feels his tongue on her.

How can so little turn her on so much, she wonders as her heart jumps and Charming's hand move to her back to unclasp her bra. He lets it fall from her body to the floor and Snow sighs, tilting her head back to find his lips.

Charming kisses her deeply, lips caressing and tugging each other as Snow slips her tongue into his mouth and tastes him. She wants to turn her body, to fully be swept up in his hands but Charming is holding her firmly in place and when he breaks the kiss she sees him giving a nod in the direction of the mirror again.

"Watch." He tells her and the word soundly sinful from his lips, "Trust me, nothing is a bigger turn on then the way you look when we're like this."

Snow wants to protest because he has never seen himself when she is pleasuring him and she is pretty sure that's the most erotic thing she has ever seen but Snow does as he commands and turns her attention back to the mirror.

He is teasing her, fingers drawing invisible patterns into her skin as his tongue does the same and Snow can only moan and writhe and try to keep herself upright.

Charming's thumb brushes over her nipple and Snow's hand reaches for his forearm, squeezing the muscle in her hand because she is pretty sure if he doesn't do something about the wetness between her legs soon she might pass out.

"Charming." It comes out as a harsh breath and he brushes her nipple again. Snow can only whimper and clam her thighs together to try and stop the ache inside her.

Charming is still hard against her bum and she can't help rubbing against his crotch in just the right way, wanting him to know just how crazy his ministrations are making her.

He groans, lips sucking against her neck as his hands drift away from her breasts, ghosting down her ribs. Snow releases her grip on his forehead, holding her breath as his palms reach the elastic of her underwear.

Charming pulls them down slowly, hands guiding them as he crouches down to move them past her knees. He helps Snow step out of them and she looks down at her husband, kneeling before her with lust and hunger in his gaze and a sizable bulge in his pants.

His lips descend upon her ankle, trailing up her calf before moving to the inside of her thigh. He grazes his teeth along her skin, placing kisses as his lips travel higher and Snow is practically hyperventilating in her state of arousal.

He is so close, she is humming in anticipation.

Snow can feel his nose brushing against her her, hot breath against her core as she tries not to thrust her hips into his face to get him closer. She catches sight of them in the mirror. His face so close it almost looks like he is praying as he gives her all of his attention.

Snow lets out a noise of protest when he moves, lips travelling from her navel up the rest of her body because he is enjoying this teasing too much and she isn't sure how much more she can take.

Charming settles back to his original position, chest flush against her back as he hands an arm around her waist to keep her steady. His lips are brushing against the curve of her shoulder as he speaks.

"You're incredible." It's hoarse and restrained to her ears and she knows he is turned on right now, "Do you want to know what it feels like? What you do to me?"

She nods as Charming's free hand finds one of hers and he guides them down to her core. Snow can feel her wetness coating her fingers as it coats his and moans. Charming moves her hand lower, fingers dipping just inside her as he guides hers to do the same and Snow leans her head back, settling it against his shoulder as her eyes drift to the mirror again.

She watches both their hands between her legs, two of Charming's fingers guiding two of hers as the tips disappear inside of her. She can see the digits glistening with her arousal and groans at the arousing sight in front of her.

Charming's fingers push inside her to the knuckle and because of his grip on her hand her fingers do the same, feeling the wetness and tightness of her walls as his fingers lead hers as they both pleasure her.

Their fingers move in and out of her heat and Snow watches in the mirror as the digits disappear and appear from her core. She is gasping every time the enter her again, feeling her walls being stretched by their fingers and that burn only adding to the pleasure building up inside her like an explosion.

Charming pushes their fingers into her heat again, guiding her fingers so they curl inside her. She knows when what he is doing the moment they brush against the spot that has her swearing before Charming's fingers guide hers out again.

"That's how good you feel, Snow." He tells her, "Whether it's my fingers, my mouth or my cock. That's what I feel every time I'm inside you." He grounds out as they both fuck her with their fingers.

Snow moans, "God, Charming."

"You feel it?" He asks gruffly, "How tight you are? How wet you are? You drive me crazy, it's like I can't get enough of you."

Their fingers sink back into her again and Snow rolls her eyes. The fire inside her is threating to burn her alive and she sees them in the mirror again. Her face is flush and sweaty as Charming moves his lips to her temple, brushing over the spot everytime their fingers thrust back inside her.

His arm around her is holding her upright and Snow is thankful for it because she thinks she would have hit the floor by now otherwise. Her free hand has moved to clutch his arm and she doesn't remember doing it.

She doesn't much care, she thinks, as their fingers pull out of her again and the tug in her stomach gets tighter. Her eyes look over at Charming through the mirror, a strong anchor against her as his blue eyes shine with love and arousal. His breathing his laboured and Snow knows this is arousing for both of them. Watching each other and themselves together like this. She reaches her hand from his arm backwards, fingers sliding into his hair as she cups the back of his neck and their fingers continue to fuck her into oblivion.

She can feel her own orgasm in a way she hasn't before. The pull in her stomach is familiar and so is the clenching of her walls but she is never experienced it with his fingers beside her own like this. Snow's eyes can't seem to move from their forms in the mirror as she feels the tension in Charming's hand cause him to shake as her body comes apart under their touch.

Charming pulls their fingers out and sinks them back in, curling into her heat deeply and Snow writhes in his arms.

"You're watching our fingers pleasure you." He said and she can see his smile in the mirror.

"Yes." Snow hisses, "It feels so good."

"I know." He replies softly, "Let go. Feel it, Snow. Let me feel you."

She isn't sure if it's his words, his eyes or their fingers unrelenting pace but her orgasm hits her hard and shakes her whole body. She cries out as her walls tightened around both their fingers and Charming's thumb starts rubbing her clit to send little pulses of shockwaves through her as she rides out her orgasm.

Snow catches Charming watching her through the mirror. The arousal on his face is plain to see as he mouths how much he loves her to their reflections.

When she can catch her breath again Snow wastes no time in pulling their fingers out from her core and turning to face him. Charming catches her hand and brings it up to his mouth, sucking the digits coated with her orgasm into his mouth to taste her.

Snow moans and feels more heat flood between her legs as Charming releases her fingers.

She moves slightly, Charming's hands urging hers to grip the edge of the chest of drawers to their left. She can still see them in the mirror if she turns her head that way and Snow thinks that was Charming's plan all along as he shrugs out of his shirt and starts to unbuckle his belt.

Snow watches unashamed until he is naked and impatiently coming to stand behind her again. His hips grinding into her backside as Snow leans over, giving him better access to her core from this angle. She spreads her legs wider and feels Charming's warm rough palm like a steady weight on her spine.

She is still twitching from the ebbing pleasure of her orgasm when he thrusts into her deeper, burying himself inside her so his hips meet her backside. Snow lets out a cry as he enters, her walls impossibly tight as he stretches them to accommodate his cock.

This angle is tighter but Snow feels more as Charming slides out of her and quickly thrusts back in. Her whole body moves with the force of his thrust and her grip on the drawers manages to keep her steady as Charming's hands grip her hips to help. Snow bites down on her lip softly as he repeats his movements, fingers turning white as she grips the wood. He can get deeper in this position, finding more spots that make her see white behind her eyes and has her rising up on her tiptoes to take him even further inside of her.

"Charming!" A plea or declaration, she isn't sure which as he thrusts back in, "Fuck." She never swears except when they are together like this. Only he can ring such words from her mouth.

Snow turns her head to the left and sees his smug face in the mirror at her expletive as he draws out, she can see his cock slick with her come as it disappears and Snow can feel her walls stretching around his length again.

"Harder." She begs, nails digging into the wood and Charming grunts as he slams his hips into her bum and her whole body is shoved toward. The back of the drawers hits the wall with a thud.

"Snow." It comes out out as a growl as she rises up on her tiptoes and he thrusts back into her heat.

"Yes." She pants, "I love to feel you inside me. I love it when you fuck me so hard I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Charming slides out to the tip and thrusts back in, Snow letting out another cry as the drawers thud against the wall. She is sure it will leave a dent tomorrow but she doesn't care as Charming picks up his pace and her eyes find them in the mirror again.

She can't stop looking at how their bodies move together, like magnets, as Charming thrusts and she arches to take him deeper. He moves into her and her grip on the wood beneath her hands tightens. His rough hands contrast her smooth skin as his hard shaft sinks into her soft heat.

Snow is gasping now, his name in amongst the noise as her pleasure builds and his thrusts become punishing. His hips meet her backside with every thrust and Snow can see the sweat covering their bodies through the reflection in the mirror. Charming is looking as well, his blue eyes meeting hers through the glass.

"Charming." She breathes hoarsely.

He thrusts back in, hitting two pleasure spots in the process, "Beautiful." He tells her and Snow sees herself in the high of their passion they way he does.

Her eyes are all for him though, "It turns me on to see you like this." She tells him, watching his cock sink back into her and feeling the wetness sticking to her thighs.

He doesn't respond but she feels his hips jerk involuntarily so she knows he is close. One of his hands working between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing circles over the sensitive flesh.

Snow's hands are numb with the force of her grip and her legs are shaking with the force to stay upright. Her pleasure is on the tipping point, the sparks so close to the full on explosion and all it takes is another quick look at the mirror. At Charming and his body, his cock thrusting in and out of her and she is coming again.

It's like a wave that carries her out to sea, a full on crash that has her damn near screaming and using her grip on the wood as an anchor to stay on her feet.

Charming follows, his orgasm causing his hips to stutter and he releases into her heat which only adds to Snow's orgasm to feel him filling her.

He collapses against her back as Snow drops down from her tiptoes and she sees him plant lazy kisses on her sweaty skin through the mirror. Snow is too spent to move and she knows walking tomorrow is going to be painful. They definitely weren't making it to dinner.

Charming seems to know her train of thought, moving so he slips out of her and Snow feels their come dripping down her thighs. He lifts her into his arms, seemingly not bothered by the mess, as he carries her over to the bed and lays her down.

Snow moans softly in gratitude at having a soft surface beneath her as she feels Charming sink into the mattress beside her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." She smiles and turns slightly to kiss his arm.

He nods, "Sorry, I wasn't gentle."

"I didn't want you to be gentle." She tells him, "I'm fact we are definitely doing that again."

Charming laughs, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Snow agrees, "When my legs work properly again."

/

So what do you think? Thoughts? Let me know.

Please review? They mean the world to me and inspire me a lot.

Any prompts? I'm happy to write anything you guys want to see with this pairing!

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews and prompts, I shall be busy writing them all over the next week or so. Luckily this one incorporates some of those requests in one so enjoy!

/

 **Snow sees Charming kissing Cruella while pretending to be his brother and she hates anyone else touching him so she decides to lay claim to what is hers.**

/

Snow knows she should have left the station when she planned. Charming was giving her a way out after all but she didn't want to leave him alone with just Cruella incase he needed back up. So she stayed. Now she wishes she hadn't.

Women falling over all Charming was nothing new, especially in their land when they had to attend balls and visit neighbouring kingdoms but Snow could easily brush those women aside. Charming only had eyes for her and she wasn't even sure he knew the effect he seemed to have on the ladies at court.

This was different. Cruella had her hands all over him. She kissed him. Charming had to go along with it, she knows, he was pretending to be his brother but Snow couldn't help the ice cold clench of possessiveness at the thought of anyone else so much as touching Charming in any that is reserved for her only.

That's how Snow found herself waiting by Granny's for her husband with a jealous mood set in her bones and a resolution to fix that as soon as possible.

Charming didn't keep her waiting long and he smiles at her as he makes his way towards her. Snow gives one back, her whole body jumping in excitement as a plan forms in her mind.

Surprisingly it is Charming who sweeps her up in a kiss before she can think of doing the same. It is soft and sweet and shows her all the love he holds for her. He was trying to seek comfort in her, forgiveness for a circumstance he had no control over maybe.

Snow had a much better idea on how to erase those events completely from Charming's mind. Her hands reach up to fist into his jacket, pulling him closer as her tongue invades his mouth and she was damn near snogging him on the street corner.

He was shocked, she could tell. His movements a fraction slower in her assault yet he seems to be enjoying it as much as she was.

They were enjoying it too much for where they were but Snow knew they simply weren't going to make it back home.

She tore her mouth from his, taking in Charming's wide eyes and lustful gaze before using her hands to shove him backwards. Snow guides him into the alleyway behind Granny's and even with the orange tinted sky above them Snow is thankful to see everything else about the little alleyway was the same. It would hide them well enough.

She pushes Charming against the nearest wall, the bricks scraping against the leather of his jacket and Snow's hands go straight for his belt.

Charming freezes slightly, "Snow?" It comes out as a question and she knows if she was looking his eyebrow would be raised slightly.

"I saw you." She tells him, hands still unbuckling his belt, "I hated seeing you with someone else. It was worse than seeing David with Kathryn."

His voice is getting huskier, his cock growing harder beneath her fingers, "You know it was nothing, right. No woman can even come close to you in my eyes."

"I know." She smirks as she pops the button on his jeans and her hand dives in to rub his hardening cock through his boxers, "That doesn't mean I can't remind you of that fact."

"Snow..." She isn't sure if it's a protest at her statement or an exclamation of her hand touching him. She doesn't care either way.

"You're mine, Charming." Snow tells him hotly, pressing herself against his body.

He moans, "Yours." He breathes and it sounds like a pledge of devotion from his lips.

Charming's hips buck against her hand and Snow pulls back enough to push down his jeans and boxers. She kisses him once, teasing and passionately before dropping to her knees in front of him.

He knows what she is doing, Snow can see his hands clutching the bricks behind him and she smiles because only she can make him become this frayed without properly touching him yet.

Snow breathes heavily, letting her warm breath hit his erection and watching the muscle twitch slightly in anticipation.

She doesn't bother working up to it. She is going to fuck her husband in a back alley and it is going to be as dirty as it sounds.

She takes him into her mouth, not stopping until she can feel his tip on the back of her throat and Charming is almost writhing above her in breathless pants.

Snow moves slowly, almost like she is licking a lollypop as she swirls her tongue around his cock and moves her lips as she slides him in and out of her mouth.

Charming is swearing and saying her name and Snow takes a moment to savour it. Her name on his lips. How it should be. How it's always going to be.

She grazes her teeth gently along his shaft and feels Charming's hips thrust against her as one hand threads into the dark hair on the back of her head as she continues to take him into her mouth and draw him back out again.

"Fuck, Snow." He hisses above her, fingers curling tighter against her head, "I love you. I love you. Only you. Always you."

Snow picks up her pace, one hand coming up to massage his balls gently as she continues to suck him off. She flicks her tongue against him in just the right way, Charming's whole body shuddering at the spike of pleasure it creates.

She continues sliding her mouth up and down his cock, taking in as much of him as she can while Charming shakes and swears and tries not to shove his hips into her face.

Snow hums around his cock, the vibrations causing Charming's groans to get louder and his hips to rock slightly as she swirls her tongue around the base.

She increases the pace suddenly, maddeningly sucking his cock into her mouth and drawing it out again as Snow works him towards his orgasm. It's fast approaching and her change in speed is a game changer.

Charming comes with a stutter of his hips and a knock of his head on the wall behind him. Snow feels him tense under her before his come is filling her mouth. She swallows it, tasting the saltiness on her tongue before releasing his shaft.

She doesn't bother to tuck him back into his trousers. Instead she stands in front of him and waits until he opens his eyes again. It doesn't take long before blue meets green and Snow licks her lips slowly, making sure to get every last drop of him from them and she hears Charming groan, his cock between them already hardening again.

"I'm yours, Snow." He tells her and they know every word is true, "I was yours the day we met and that's not going to change. I don't want it to change. I love you. I'm yours and I love you."

She smiles softly and steps forward to place a sweet kiss to his lips. Charming smiles against her and Snow knows he thinks he has won.

She pulls back and Charming's lips try to chase her own, "Prove it." She whispers and he stops short.

"And how would my bandit like me to do that?" He replies with a smirk and he is loving this, she thinks, seeing her possessive and jealous over him instead of the other way round.

Snow doesn't even have to think about that, she leans down and pulls her leggings and underwear down her legs, kicking them off with her boots when they reach her ankles. Charming watches her with an amused smile on her face and a cock that is ready for her again.

"Take me. Right here, right now, in this alleyway." She tells him and she can see the words alone are turning him on by the way his cock twitches and his fingers clench into fists as his side.

It takes Charming less an a second to recover and roughly grab her thighs, lifting Snow up and harshly pressing her against the wall. She squeezes her legs around his waist in approval and they both know gentle went out the window a while ago.

"What is it with your obsession with public sex when you're jealous?" Charming breathes as Snow nips at his throat and tries to pull his shirt open a bit more.

Her teeth graze his neck, "I don't know what you are talking about."

He groans and tightens his hold on her as he feels her sucking a mark into his neck. Claiming him as hers, he knows and Charming can't help but smile as a jealous Snow in his arms is definitely something he approves of.

"Last time you were jealous we ended up screwing in the palace gardens with a ball happening not three feet away from us." He remind her, hips rocking into her own as he feels Snow add her teeth to the mark she is making on his skin.

Snow moves back, seeming happy with her work and smiles at him, "Like you're innocent? Sliding your hand under my dress when we were at the table. Everyone knew exactly where your hand was and why we weren't touching our food."

Charming leans in and kisses her then, deeply and passionately as his tongue swirls along hers and he feels Snow slip a hand down the back of his shirt.

It's Charming that breaks the kiss, feeling dizzy from the combination of his desires and his wife. He presses her more firmly into the wall, crotch against her core and Snow squirms.

"So, you want me to fuck you against this wall?" He asks her lowly, "Hard and fast until you can't remember your own name and the pleasure is so intense you're practically screaming?"

She swallows, "Yes, until I get you back home and decide on all the other ways I want to have you as well."

It's Charming's turn to swallow thickly and suddenly he can't wait anymore. He needs her now. He doesn't give Snow any warning or even checks to make sure she is wet enough for him before pushing into her quickly, burying himself in her to the hilt as Snow cries out at the intrusion and her nails dig into his back.

It won't be gentle or sweet as they sometimes do this. It will be a rough fuck against a brick wall and it's exactly what they need right now.

Charming starts moving almost immediately, feeling her walls clench around him in protest at being stretched but he slams her back against the wall and sets a pace that has him pounding into her and his breath growing ragged.

Snow keeps up with him because of course she does, nails scratching his back every time he fills her again and he knows he will have plenty of red marks on his shoulder blades tomorrow. That was probably Snow's intention, he thinks as her nails bite into his shoulders and her gasps get louder.

"Fuck, Snow." He groans out, pulling out of her wet heat before slamming back in. Her body hits the wall with the force of his thrust and Charming knows even with her coat as padding she will have bruises tomorrow.

Neither seem to care about that or the dull pain as he thrusts into her again with a grunt and plants his lips at her neck.

He thrusts into her, rocking his hips against her own as Charming's lips devour her neck with kisses and teeth. Snow's head is thrown back, a gasp escaping her mouth with every thrust and he knows his hands on her thighs are the only thing keeping her up right now.

Charming grunts as he pulls out again, right to the tip and bites down on her shoulder as he enters her again. Snow cries out then, the voice echoing in the empty alley around them.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asks her roughly, pulling back to see her face as he thrusts into her again, "Me fucking you so deeply you'll have bruises tomorrow?"

Snow rocks her hips against his before he pulls out, "Maybe I wanted to fuck you so deeply you'll be wearing the marks for days?" She retorts in a pant as he fills her again and his hardened cock inside her sends pleasure right to her core.

He smiles and feels the pain in his back as her nails rake over him, "You feel so good." He tells her, her walls clenching around him so deliciously he knows when he comes, he'll come hard.

"My husband." She breathes and kisses him. He pulls out and slams back in before she can take another breath. "My true love." She says with another kiss and he gives her a thrust in return as he groans at the pull in his stomach. "My Charming." She continues with another kiss. He punctuates it with another thrust as Snow's whole body quivers and hits the wall again.

"Yours." He grits out and Snow's head drops back in satisfaction as she gives into her pleasure. Charming's tongue darts out to lick a strip up her exposed neck before sucking the spot to leave a mark.

She writhes and moans and his fingers are digging into her skin so hard he knows it will hurt when her pleasure stops overwhelming her but he can't move them. He can't stop.

They move together, his thrusts ragged and uncoordinated as he gets closer to his peak and Snow's hips grind frantically looking for something to relieve her of the pressure as she gets closer to her own.

He will make her come first. He is determined about that. He slams into her and the force moves her higher up the wall and Charming buries his face into her neck, feeling Snow clutch at his hair with the hand not in his shirt.

He pounds into her again, hard, fast and as deep as he possibly can as he bites down against her pulse point and presses her into the wall.

That's how she comes. An explosion inside her as her muscles go into spasm and her orgasm completely takes over. Her nails scratch into his already raw back and her fingers tug painfully at his hair but she seems to hold him tighter in that moment and it pushes him over the edge with her.

His hips stutter as he fills her and his fingers dig further into her thighs as he licks over the spot on her neck where his teeth just were. It's a guttural release for them both as they groan and grunt their way though the hazy of each other and their love.

He should put her down soon, he knows. This might be hurting her by now but Snow makes no protest as her hand relaxes on his head and she tries to control her breathing again.

"Fuck." She swears softly and he can hear her smile.

He laughs against her neck, "Pretty much."

"I love you." She tells him.

"As I love you." He smiles, "Only ever my beautiful bandit who pushes me into alleys to have her way with me."

Snow chuckles then, fingers soothing his back, "Which you absolutely love."

"Without question."

/

So what do you think? Rough Snowing sex is pretty fun to write actually.

Please review? They always make my day! Thanks.

Any prompts, leave them with me and I'll give them a go!

Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm astounded how liked these one-shots are.

Here's the next one. A request I've been working on for a while. Enjoy!

/

 **Snowing deal with Whale situation and how bad it was compared to Charming. He makes her feel loved.**

/

"I punched Whale." Charming tells her bluntly and that definitely wasn't what Snow was expecting when he said he had some things to fill her in on while she was stuck in the enchanted forest.

She couldn't help the bubble of guilt rising up inside her because of course she knew why her husband had punched the doctor. A stupid one-night stand she wished never had happened and wouldn't have happened if she had been herself.

"Charming, we were cursed." She replies gently, "We've been over this. David and Mary Margaret both screwed up but we aren't them. Our relationship isn't theirs."

Charming seems to relax a little at her words, the tension easing from his shoulders as he stops pacing the floor in front of where she is sitting at the edge of their bed, "I know. I couldn't help it, Snow. He still slept with you. I know it was the curse and I know it wasn't you but it was still your body. You were still my wife."

She nods sadly, "I know. I think about you with Kathryn and I can't stand it either."

"Do you want to know what makes this worse?" He asks and comes to sit next to her on the bed, blue eyes pouring into her green ones, "I drove you to it. Or David Nolan did anyway. You went to Whale because I hurt you, Snow. The one person I vowed to love and protect above all others."

She shakes her head sadly at him because she couldn't let him think that. This guilt wasn't allowed to eat away at the man she loves because of a stupid curse that is still managing to ruin their lives even after they found each other. She simply wouldn't allow it.

"No, David hurt Mary Margaret. Charming, you would never hurt me. The curse stripped away everything we pride ourselves on being and I won't let it take away anything more from us." She tells him passionately, "I love you. Even as Mary Margaret, the whole time with Whale I was closing my eyes and pretending it was you."

"Snow..." He cuts in and she knows he wants to apologise for something that wasn't his fault.

She continues anyway, "It was awful with Whale, okay? And now we have our memories back, now I remember what it's like with you? That makes it even worse."

"Snow, you don't have to..." He starts and he grabs one of her hands in his.

She squeezes it reassuringly, "I do. I want you to know that you're everything to me. You know me like no one else does and I wont let our cursed selves and their mistakes break what we have."

"Neither will I." He promises and Snow knows it's enough.

She gives him a smile, the one reserved only for him, "You don't need to worry about Whale. It was a horrible result of too much alcohol and a lot of self pity. For a guy who thinks he is such a ladies man he is actually terrible at it, I faked my way through it so it didn't deflate his ego and left." She admits and her eyes are on Charming's the whole time. They need to talk about this she knows, but she doesn't want to hurt him by giving him too much information, "He'll never know me like you do. When we make love it's like my body is on fire and the only thing anchoring me is you. When you touch me I can't breath, I can't stop. I don't want to stop and I definitely don't want you to stop either. That's what you do to me, Charming. You make me feel loved."

His expression changes, the sorrow on his face giving way to love and his eyes seem to shine at her. Charming brings a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheekbone softly as his eyes meet hers and he brings his head down to kiss her.

It's sweet and gentle and holds everything he wants her to feel in that moment. Their love pouring out of every caress of Charming's lips against her own and every breath he steals for himself from her lips.

Snow is drowning in him and that's just the way she likes it. Her lips pulling against Charming's as his tongue slides along her own and draws a soft sigh from her.

He pulls back for a moment, to compose himself or to breath Snow isn't sure but he rests his forehead against hers and his smile is enough to have her smiling too.

He is kissing her again before she can form a coherent thought and this is how it's suppose to be, she knows. The feeling of flying and safe hands on her skin. That's what home is, that's what love is. That's what Charming gives her. That's something she knows nothing can compare to.

Charming pulls her onto his lap, Snow's legs settling on either side of his waist without breaking their kiss. Her hands slide into his hair and his hands under the material of her shirt as he brings her as close to his body as he can.

His warmth is the first thing she registers, the comfort and strength of him against her and she knows they haven't had chance to do this enough. Just be together.

Snow's tongue is tangling with his and she is getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen but right now she thinks Charming is a bigger necessity than breathing as she feels his hands moving higher on her back, lifting her shirt up as he goes.

She pulls away from his lips to help him get the shirt off her and she breathes. They quickly turn into gasps though when Charming's lips find her neck and he starts to kiss and suck at her pulse point. Snow throws her head back, feeling the heat in her stomach pool lower and wondering how she can be so receptive to his touch. How so little from him can make her want him so much.

He definitely has nothing to worry bout where Whale is concerned, she knows.

"Charming." His name escapes her lips softly as his hands brush over her hips and up her back but it's his lips that make her call out. They have moved to that point just under her jaw that has her shuddering in pleasure in his arms.

How does he do that, she wonders as she feels his fingers unhooking her bra and sliding it off her shoulders. How can he know her body better than she does?

Snow moves her hands from his hair, removing her bra and throwing it to one side. She leans down to kiss him again, teeth grazing his lower lip as her fingers pull at his shirt.

Charming gets the message, smiling at her as she lifts it over his head and throws it in the same direction as her bra. Snow's hands are on him a second later, feeling the skin beneath her fingers as her palms smooth over his chest and Charming places his hands on her shoulders, gliding them down her back so his thumbs ghost over the side of her breasts until he reaches her waist.

He flips her then, so suddenly Snow barely has time to hold onto him before her back is against the mattress and her head finds the pillows. Charming has rolled with her, his body looming over hers invitingly.

Snow laughs and she doesn't know why but it has Charming smiling at her briefly before his lips find her chest and trail down to her breast. His tongue swirls over the nipple and Snow moans, hands clutching at his arms as he sucks her nipple into his mouth and his teeth graze over the little peak.

He applies the same attention to the other nipple and Snow is arching into his body as much as possible. She wants him, she is practically aching for him and she knows her underwear is already ruined.

Charming kisses across her stomach, tongue darting out to taste her skin and draw goosebumps along her ribcage. Snow can feel the tug at her stomach and the ache between her legs is getting harder to ignore with each second.

She raises her hips up, teasingly brushing against the hardness she knows is pressing against his jeans and Charming growls against her navel. She has always been impatient with him, her need for him overwhelming her.

His lips reach the waistband of her jeans and Snow feels his tongue dipping under the material teasingly. She bites her lip and raises her hips again.

Charming sits back on his knees then, his urgency seems to match hers as his hands reach for the buttons of her jeans.

"These need to go." He tells her as he pulls them down her legs along with her underwear. Snow helps, lifting her legs so he can free them from her completely. As soon as he does Snow wraps her legs around him, bringing Charming back to her so she can capture his lips in a kiss.

This one is hungry as her tongue invades his mouth and her core brushes against the front of his jeans. She is so wet for him, she is pretty sure their will be a damp patch on them from her arousal. She doesn't care though because the rough material is sending jolts through her and Charming is kissing her so thoroughly she thinks he is trying to sear himself onto her skin.

It isn't enough, she thinks and her hands reach down to undo his jeans, using her feet to push them off his hips.

"These are in the way." She whispers against his mouth and Charming chuckles at her impatience.

He helps her remove them but keeps his boxers on much to Snow's dismay. She reaches for them, wanting no more barriers between them but Charming's hands catch hers and hold them above her head.

He kisses her nose playfully as he secures her hands in one of his and uses his free hand to trail a palm over her body slowly until he reaches her core.

His fingers are wet with the slightly brush and Snow whimpers at the small amount of stimulation. Charming kisses her softly, lips moving against her as he slides two fingers through her wetness, skimming over her clit before traveling lower.

Snow breaks the kiss with a gasps as he slips both fingers into her heat to his knuckles, the intrusion setting the flames inside her into a raging fire in her veins.

She can't move, his hand still holding hers down but she feels. His fingers moving in and out of her, stretching her walls as he starts the slow build up of her release. Snow rocks her hips towards his hand, trying to take him deeper.

Charming is inches away from her, nose brushing her jaw as his fingers thrust into her before he pulls them out again. He is playing with his speed, sometimes fast, others slow so she can feel every inch enter her.

"Charming." She gasps, hips meeting his fingers as they thrust into her again.

He kisses her neck as he withdraws them, "Let me love you." He whispers into her akin as he thrusts them back in, curling them upwards to brush against her in just the right way to have her arching her whole body up at the pleasure.

She wants to tell him he doesn't need to do this, to prove anything to her but they need this, she knows. Charming has always been a generous lover and she thinks that's what has ruined her for anyone else. They can't love her like he can.

Charming's fingers push into her again, curling upwards until her breath catches in her throat and the pull at her stomach becomes almost unbearable. His lips are still on her skin, kissing trails and invisibles paths from her neck to her breasts.

The combination of sensations has her pleasure mounting faster and her hips rock up against his hand each time he thrusts his fingers inside of her to prolong the sparks.

She needs more, another push to get her there but of course Charming knows that. He can read her body like a map and Snow cries out when she feels his thumb circling over her clit slowly.

The extra stimulation has her racing towards her orgasm quickly as his fingers plunging into her to tease her pleasure and his thumb over her clit intensifies that pleasure to the point of madness.

She is panting when she comes, heart jumping in her chest as Charming sucks the shell of her ear into his mouth and buries his fingers as deep into her as he can. It's his thumb on her clit that pushes her over, rubbing over the little bundle of nerves until her body is tensing and her hips are grinding down on his hand.

Her orgasm explodes inside her, pleasure rolling through her in waves as she comes in a mess of pants and limbs and Charming pulls his fingers out of her to let her ride the feeling through her body.

Snow has barely recovered from the first orgasm before she feels Charming's head between her legs, lips pressed to her thighs and she knows the second one won't be far off.

She can feel the scrap of his roughened jaw as his lips move across the inside of her thigh and her body is still humming from the pleasure he just gave her. Charming's lips move over her core and Snow cries out, still sensitive from the ebbing orgasm and the new stimulation he is giving her is almost painful.

"God." She moans, his tongue lapping over her flesh and tasting her sweetness on his tongue. His tongue is so different to his fingers and the pleasure she is getting from this is mind blowing. Charming eating her out always is though.

Her hands fist into the pillow on either side of her head as his tongue flicks over her clit and her whole body arches wantonly. Charming's hands roam over her thighs, moving her legs and guides over his shoulders to give himself better access.

He sucks at her core then, tongue flat against her as his lips press firmly into her skin and Snow moans. She is pretty sure that moan radiates from her whole body because there isn't a part of her that isn't affected by Charming's mouth on her. Her toes curl and her legs tighten around his head. Snow's hips arch up and her arms shake from the effort she is using to grip the pillow in her fingers.

He is driving her mad and she knows it's turning him on, he is pressing his own hips into the mattress to try and find some relief but his lips never waver from her. His attention is all hers.

Charming sucks her clit hard, making her writhe against him mouth with pleasure and Snow is pretty much done the moment she feels his teeth graze over the bundle of nerves lightly before flicking his tongue against her again.

She can never predict him, that's one of the things she loves about their lovemaking. Charming always takes her by surprise, whether it's his pace or the change in what he is doing to her. It makes it better, she thinks, a hint of excitement mixed into the arousal. He knows that, of course, that's why he does it.

Charming is sucking at her clit harder than before and Snow knows the little bud will be swollen after his assault on her. It will be worth it if the pleasure building back up in her stomach and the humming in her veins is anything to go by.

His tongue flicks over her again and Snow squeezes her eyes shut at the flash of intense pleasure tugging at her. She isn't sure whether he is eating her out or she is fucking his face anymore but Charming doesn't seem to mind either way as he hums against her and her hips arch up against his mouth.

Snow throws her head to the side, gasps escaping her lips that she can't seem to stop as he flicks over her clit again and starts sucking. The scratch of his stubble is adding to the sensation and Snow honestly thinks she might lose her voice from all the noises he is drawing from her.

"Charming, please." She begs between the pants as her legs start to quiver and the heels of her feet press into his shoulder blades. He hears her, he must do because his tongue presses hard against her as his lips mouth over her core.

Her hands ache with the grip on her pillow and she can't feel her legs anymore but the pull in her stomach in drowning everything else out and she can't even hear her own voice anymore.

Snow looks down through lidded eyes and sees her husband, familiar sandy hair between her legs and his strong shoulders supporting her legs.

His teeth graze over her once more and Snow throws her head back, screwing her eyes shut because there is no more prolonging this.

She comes like a freight train. Hard and shuddering around Charming's head as she sees nothing but stars behind her eyes and feels nothing but him between her legs. He guides her through it, tongue pressed flat against her core to ring every last shockwave of her second orgasm from her and her whole body is spent from the effort.

When her legs fall away from his head it's from exhaustion and she doesn't think she's come that hard in her life.

Charming is smirking as he crawls up her body, lips trailing her up skin until he reaches her lips. They kiss lazily, lips teasing each other. It's carefree and happy and this is how their life was meant to be. Endless days of touching and kisses and laughing and children. They will have that, she vows, they'll fight for that future.

Snow's hands reach down, snapping the waistband of his boxers playfully and Charming breaks their kiss with a laugh.

"What are we going to do about these?" She smiles, fingers caressing the fabric.

His nose bumps her, "What do you think?"

"I think they need to be across the room and out of our way." She replies as she pushes them down, freeing the last barrier between them. Charming shrugs out of them and they are left forgotten at the foot of the bed somewhere.

"Are you okay to...?" He asks and she loves that about him too. He always worries about her first, not wanting to hurt her after all the stimulation to her core.

She kisses him softly, "You better finish the deal, Charming. I'm not going to be completely happy until you're coming with me."

He smiles, "Well, who am I to deny my wife anything?"

His hands goes to either side of her head to brace himself above her and Snow opens her legs further to give him better access. He thrusts into her slowly and it does sting a bit due to all the ways he has worshipped her but her desire for him is enough to have her ready and the pain dissipating to pleasure.

Charming waits for her and it must be killing him, she thinks, as she hitches her legs around his hips as Charming slips even further into her at the change of angle. He moves, leaning down on his forearms as Snow's hands pull him closer. She wants them to be as close as possible right now.

Charming starts off shallow with slow thrusts that help her build up a slow pace towards her third orgasm. It will be harder to get to then the others, she knows, but she also knows Charming and he will definitely get her there.

She rides the feeling with him, his body moving over hers as he thrusts into her heat and her walls stretch to accommodate him. Her chest brushing his with every thrust and her hips rocking up to meet his every time he buries himself inside her.

Charming thrusts into her, groaning as her walls clench around his cock and their lips meet in a kiss. It's sloppy and passionate and Snow has to break it after he slides out of her before slamming back in again.

"I love you." He tells her softly between thrusts and he moves his hands under her pillow as he pulls out.

Snow smiles, pecking his lips as her hands roam over the muscles of his back to grip his shoulders, "I love you." She echoes and she can't stop the smile on her face, a smile the only grows as he thrusts into her again.

They work together, Charming's thrusts increasing with each moan she gives him and Snow's hips becoming a bit more desperate as she works towards her edge. She can feel him, not just inside her where he is filling her and worshipping her like no one else can but all around her. His chest, warm and sweaty against her own. His hips, strong as the heel of her feet dig into his backside. His arms shaking with the effort to hold himself together and his lips peppering hers with kisses every so often like he can't believe she is real.

The moment Snow reaches the point Charming is already at things change. The need burning for both of them and it makes their moves a bit more frantic from the tender lovemaking. Charming places hand on her thigh, hitching it higher on his waist to plunge himself deeper inside of her.

Snow's whole body moves slightly with each thrust, hips rocking against his with less of a rhythm and more of an urgent need. Their breathes are too ragged to hold a kiss for long but Charming doesn't move far, forehead close to hers with their noses bumping against each others every now and again as he thrusts into her and pulls back out again.

Charming comes first, Snow's feet on his butt pushing him as deep inside her as he can get while he fills her and that sensation is what causes her walls to clench and her own release to shudder through her suddenly.

They stay like that, riding out their highs together until they are both spent and Charming leans down to kiss her. Snow is sticky, aching and thoroughly blissful as she returns his kiss, a smile wide on her face.

He pulls out gently, noting her swollen lips from his kisses as he rolls onto his back and pulls Snow into his chest where she belongs. Curled up with him in their bed after having made love.

Her fingers are drawing invisible patterns over his heart and he knows he has nothing to worry about. This woman is as much his as he is hers.

"Thank you." He tells her softly.

She kisses his chest, "What for?"

"Not telling me I was wrong for punching Whale." Charming replies.

"You knew you were wrong." Snow says gently, "But you needed to do it. I get it. But if I never hear that name again it would suit me just fine."

He smiles, "Me too. We aren't them, you're right. Who we are, the love we have, that's strong enough to get pass anything our cursed selves did."

"The sex is mind blowing as well." Snow teases.

"Mind blowing?" Charming laughs.

"Would you prefer earth shattering?" She jests back, fingers still doodling on his chest.

He pretends to think, "We vowed forever to each other, right? So, I'll let you know at the end of forever."

She can live with that answer, she thinks.

/

So what do you think? Its been a while since I wrote a slow tender lovemaking session!

Please review! I'm blown away by them all and they keep me writing.

Any prompts? Let me know and I'll write them up! I'm getting around to all of them I promise!

Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! I'm blown away by the love and support for Snowing and this story! Enjoy this one!

/

 **Snow and Charming have a picnic and use food to seduce each other.**

/

They didn't get time to do this often, what with regaining control of their kingdom and rebuilding everything Regina destroyed. Snow couldn't actually remember the last time her or Charming managed to get a proper nights sleep. If they weren't working then they were making the most of the quiet alone time to make love.

So when Charming found her earlier with a basket under his arm and a smile on his face how could she say no? Snow was more than willing to jump at every chance she got to spend with her husband.

He led her down through the forest and into a quiet alcove amongst the trees. Snow had always felt more at home out here and she wonders whether that's why Charming picked that spot for their impromptu picnic.

She settled down in the blanket he had spread our for them and began helping him unload the basket. It was full of her favourites of course and she smiles loving at Charming as he pulls out strawberries, grapes, wine and even melted chocolate to dip the strawberries in. With the summer heat beating down on them she knows the chocolate will stay melted for a while yet.

"Lunch is served." Charming smiles as he moves the empty basket to one side and reaches over to pop a grape into his mouth.

"And what may I ask is the occasion for all this?" Snow asks as she pours them a cup of wine each.

Charming leans back on his hands and Snow has to admire how happy he looks, loose white shirt bringing out his blue eyes. "Do I need a reason to spend time with my wife?"

Snow smiles then, "You never need a reason for that."

"I thought the break would do us both good as well. You've been looking distant lately." He adds with caution and Snow understands the location for their picnic now.

She nods, "I'm still getting use to living in a palace again, that's all. I was a bandit for so long."

"You're still a bandit." Charming cuts in, "My bandit." He plucks a strawberry from the pot and offers it to her. Snow doesn't take it from him though, instead leaning down to take a bite from his hand. Her lips brush the tips of his fingers as she bites into it and she can't help but smile at the look on Charming's face when she pulls back, chewing on the strawberry in her mouth.

Snow can see the shift in him immediately, the blue of his eyes seeming darker and his frame seeming to hold more tension than before. They have started something, she knows, Charming's mind is already there.

He seems content to tease her with this new game though and Snow thinks she shouldn't be surprised as she watches Charming pick up a strawberry of his own. He bites into it slowly and Snow is drawn to the way his lips close around the fruit. Once he is done he raises his fingers to his mouth, sucking the taste of the strawberry off them with slow and precise movements.

Snow can feel heat pooling in her stomach and wonders how watching someone eat a piece of fruit can be so erotic. Anything Charming does could be sinful to her, she thinks and she is already imagining just jumping his bones right now, pinning him against the blanket.

He is looking at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiles because she reads the challenge in his expression. They do this a lot, test the boundaries and see where their restraints lie. A game of seduction it is, Snow decides and she is determined to make sure it drives Charming mad with want before they give in.

She reaches over for another strawberry, this time dipping it into the melted chocolate before bringing it to her lips. She bites into the fruit softly, the combination of flavours hitting her mouth and she moans for Charming's benefit as she feels some of the chocolate coating her lip.

Snow finishes her strawberry and her tongue darts out to swipe over her bottom lip, collecting any chocolate left behind and her eyes stay on Charming. His hands are clenched into the blanket as he leans back on them and his whole body is rigid as he watches her intently lick her lip clean. She can make out his erection from her place across the blanket and smirks in triumph.

"It's good." She tells him as she releases her lip, "Do you want a taste?"

"Yes." The word is rough and she doesn't have time to get him another strawberry before Charming is crawling over to her, his lips capturing hers in a bruising kiss.

Snow smiles into it as she feels Charming's tongue dart across her lower lip before sliding into her mouth, he can taste the chocolate on her tongue and moans softly, one hand coming up to hold the back of her neck as he continues his tasting of her.

Charming releases her after sucking the chocolate from her tongue and pulling at her lower lip hungrily with his teeth and they are both panting and incredibly aroused when he is done.

A dangerous game this is becoming, Snow knows.

Charming doesn't move from his spot and Snow doesn't seem to mind as she grabs a grape and offers it to him. He smirks but closes his mouth over her fingers to take the fruit, sucking on the digits lightly before releasing her.

They don't need words for this seduction but Snow knows from the look Charming is giving her things have just stepped up a notch. He eyes the chocolate from a moment and dips his forefinger into the liquid. He brings that finger to her lips, smearing the chocolate on them and Snow can only gasp and hold still as she waits with baited breath.

Charming licks her lips clean with his own, tasting the chocolate on her lips with his tongue until he is completely sure it's all gone. Snow is barely breathing but when she notices the traces of chocolate that was once of her lips on his she can't help up grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him to her to kiss the chocolate away.

Their tongues start a duel of dominance as they both taste the chocolate from themselves and one another and Snow doesn't realise she is moving until she finds herself in Charming's lap with her legs on either side of him and her hands firmly in his hair. Charming isn't fairing much better, his hands roaming over her dress and he growls as he feels her teeth graze over his lip.

They pull back slowly this time, eyes meeting as their pants mingle in the small space between them.

"I believe it's your move." Charming whispers to her and the lust in his voice sends a jolt straight to her core.

She nods, not trusting her own voice as her hand reaches for the chocolate. Her fingers dip into the smooth mixture and Snow makes sure they are coated before pulling them back again. Charming watches as she brings them to his jaw, smearing the chocolate over it and he feels a few drops trailing down his neck.

He doesn't have time to register anything else before he feels Snow's tongue on his skin, licking the trail of chocolate from his neck slowly until she reaches his jaw. She plants her lips there, sucking against the patch of chocolate on his jaw and Charming presses her tightly to him as he moans, Snow sucking his skin softly.

Even after they both know the chocolate has gone from his skin Snow seems unwilling to remove her lips, planting kisses on his neck as she grinds her hips lazily against his. She has the control, he knows and she is enjoying it, feeling him hard for her as his frantic hands can't seem to be still.

His fingers keep brushing the lacings on the back of her dress and he knows he is going to snap soon, he is already rolling his hips to rut against her and his eyes are screwed shut as Snow lavishes his neck.

That snap comes from the moment he feels Snow's teeth bluntly nipping along his adams apple and Charming knows he is done for. His hands find the lacings of her dress again and he tugs, feeling the material loosen in his grip.

He can't get it off her while she is sitting on him and he doesn't want her to move, the extra few inches does reveal the swell of her breasts to him though and he can work with that. Charming's hands move to her legs, slipping under the material of her dress until he can feel her silky thighs against his hand.

Snow's lip have found his again and she kisses him with a passion that could start a forest fire around them. Charming is happy to let it burn if she keeps kissing him like that, he thinks.

But her damn dress needs to come off, he lifts her as much as he can from his angle and Snow seems to get the message as she helps until her feet are touching the blanket beneath them and her hands slip behind her back to free herself of the dress. Charming watches as it falls down her body, pooling at her feet and into his lap. He frees her from it, throwing it to one side as Snow makes quick work of the rest of her clothes.

It's only when she is standing before him, naked and lustful that Charming knows exactly what his next move is going to be. He grabs her hand, tugging her back down to him with a sharp jolt that Snow doesn't seem to protest.

She straddles his waist again, her soft skin more tempting than any siren as her hands push his shirt away and rid him of it completely. Charming wastes no time in kissing her then, feeling her skin brush against his as Snow grinds down on his erection and Charming knows she'll take control of this soon. Outdoor sex seems to bring out that side of her and he finds it incredibly arousing himself.

He grabs her hips roughly, waiting until Snow is too lost in his kiss before he flips them. Snow's back hits the blanket, dark hair fanning out around her as Charming breaks their kiss, eyes on her swollen red lips.

"Impatient as ever." Snow teases him as her hands run up his chest.

Charming merely smirks, "It is my turn and I do believe I'm winning."

"We'll see about that." Snow replies cockily and Charming gives her one last peck before making himself comfortable in the cradle of her thighs.

He slips further down her body and watches in amusement as Snow seems to freeze in anticipation of what he plans to do next. He reaches for the pot of chocolate, dipping two fingers into the mixture before drawing a trail along her inner thigh.

Snow watches him, breath caught in her throat, she is shuddering before he dips his head down between her legs and she is moaning without him even touching her core. Charming licks the trail of chocolate deftly, lips sucking against her inner thigh and a small turn of his head would have him where Snow wants him most.

She is panting and squirming under his administrations and Snow is pretty sure all he can taste is her now. That doesn't stop Charming's work between her legs, in fact he seems to get more insatiable by it.

Just when Snow thinks he'll turn his head, put his tongue on her and in her in the way that will have her crying out, he pulls back with a smug look on his face and a small kiss on her quivering stomach.

"Tease." She pants and hooks her legs around his waist to trap him.

Charming smiles, "You want me?" He asks her breathlessly, pressing into her body so his crotch is against her core.

Snow whimpers, "Yes."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." She replies as she lifts her hips. The next thing Charming knows is when his back hits the blanket and Snow has rolled on top of him, "But like this works for me." She smirks triumphantly and Charming's smart retort is abandoned the moment Snow starts grinding down on his hips.

Her hand reaches over the other side of the blanket and Charming is surprised when it isn't the chocolate she grabs but the cup of wine she poured earlier.

Snow smiles, dribbling the wine onto the middle of Charming's chest and he almost jumps as the cool wetness of the liquid hits his skin. Then he feels Snow's warm mouth contrasting it as she licks and sucks the wine from his skin, her lips pressing into him in a way that has him arching to get closer to her.

"Snow." He pants when he feels her teeth over his nipple and he thrusts his hips up against her. He doesn't care if he loses this game, he just needs her.

Snow isn't fairing much better, her lips moving over every inch of his skin despite it being wine-free now. She is rutting against his hips as well, blindly searching for something she didn't realise how quickly she built up to.

They'd come like this, he knows. Dry humping through his pants like teenagers and they won't care. It feels too good to stop, but they definitely should lose his pants because he needs to feel her.

"Snow, I need to be inside you." He tells her, all thoughts of their game abandoned for the insatiable need for each other.

"Yes." She hisses, "God, yes." She is still rolling her hips against him as her hands work to free him of his leather pants and when she isn't going fast enough for Charming's liking his hands take over, pulling harshly at the bindings.

Snow pulls them from his hips, moving off him to get them out the way along with his underwear and as soon as his erection is free and standing proud against his stomach Snow is hovering back over him again.

She has turned now, back facing him as she settles on her knees with her core a few inches above his cock.

"Snow." His voice is hoarse and he can't see her face but he knows she looks smug, he is at her mercy now. He focuses on the curve of her ass and the dark curls tumbling down her bare back as he feels her hands resting just above his knees.

Charming gulps thickly as he watches Snow lower herself onto his cock, watching her take him inside of her and bury him between her walls.

He groans and she moans and the sound mingles together as her walls clench around him and Snow's hips start to move.

He cusses softly, hands going to her hips to help her direct her moves as Snow rotates her hips and he watches her back arch beautifully with each movement.

She is so wet, he can feel it as her hands squeeze his legs for balance and her walls coat him in her arousal, he pays attention to her noises as he can't see her face. The quick intake of breath every so often as she moves, the pants and moans the escape her lips when her hips move in just the right way to make his cock hit a sweet spot inside her.

Charming thrusts his hips as well, helping her along and there is no rhythm to this mad sense of fucking and neither seem to care because they are building up to something that is already pulling at Charming's gut and he knows it will be as incredible as all the other times they've done this.

"Charming, more." It's a helpless plea as Snow grinds against him looking for something that will take her nearer to her release and Charming grunts, he lifts his knees so his feet are planted flat against the blanket and the change in angle changes everything.

Her hands are on his knees now, using them to lever herself off his cock, letting it slip out of her tight heat before taking him back in again and Charming finds the sight so arousing he can't look away.

He thrusts into her, matching his thrusts every time she sinks down onto his shaft again and they are both being vocal about how great it feels.

His hands squeeze her hips, occasionally roaming over her back or the curve of her ass as Snow rides him, nails digging into his knees as she pushes herself to go fast, Charming working to match her pace.

Her thighs are quivering with the effort and her walls are clenching around him teasingly as he starts pounding his hips against her and Snow is sinking down on him until he is certain he can lose himself in her forever.

"Charming, I'm..." She is babbling, caught in the waves of her passion and he can only grunt a response with the intense mounting of his own.

He doesn't want it to be a gentle fall into their pleasure this time but rather a guttural sharp eruption and Charming sits up, chest pressing into Snow's back as the new position changes the angle.

Snow wasn't expecting it, he knows, the pleasure so maddening for them both as Charming wraps an arm around her and thrusts into her deeply. He pushes her hair away from her neck, lips finding her salty skin eagerly sucking on it as Snow comes.

"Charming." His name and a rush of pleasure throughout her body has her slumping into him, still pushing her hips back against his own as Charming allows her orgasm to coat his cock and her walls to milk his own release from him.

He comes with his lips attached to her neck, face buried into her shoulder as his fingers tweak over a nipple and one of Snow's hands come up to hold his arm.

He feels the pleasure course through him like a hurricane, ripping through every nerve as he keeps shallowly thrusting against her to prolong the feeling for both of them.

When they are spent and Charming can't find the energy to keep them upright anymore he leans back against the blanket again, Snow lying with her back on his chest as they pant and Charming's softening cock slips from her wetness.

He keeps his arms around her though, Snow's hands coming to rest on top of his as he feels her relax and her breathing return to normal above him.

"I think you won." He breathes into her ear with a laugh.

"It was definitely a tie." Snow tells him, "I was about to rip those pants off you myself."

"We should head back soon." He sighs and she can hear the reluctance in his voice.

Snow wiggles her ass against his crotch with a smile, "As soon as I'm done thinking of all the other ways I want to have you."

She is going to be the death of him, Charming knows.

/

So what do you think? This one ran away from me and turned into something else but yeah...

Please review? They mean so much to me and hearing from you really makes my day.

Thanks!

Any prompts? Drop me a message or review and I'll add them to the list! Some good ones as coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Over 100 reviews? Are you serious?! I love each and every one of you! Thank you so much for that.

Enjoy!

/

 **Snow gets hot and bothered over seeing Charming half naked and decides to explore those feelings when she is alone. He comes back to her pleasuring herself and decides to help her out.**

/

Sometimes Snow thinks being alone with Charming is the hardest thing she has ever had to do and that's saying something because life as a bandit definitely wasn't easy.

They have been out in the forest for weeks now, living in close proximity as they work on gathering forces to take back their kingdom and it should be easy, she thinks, straightforward. They work together as seamlessly as they have always done, reclaim the kingdom as a family then finally get married and be together in everyway Snow has been dreaming about for days on end and trying not to think about at the same time.

That was before Snow realised what living with Charming so close and yet officially so far would be like. At first she could ignore it, the flush to her skin when she saw him practicing his sword skills with their recruits and the way his muscles worked beneath his skin.

She could bite her lip and pretend not to be staring at his backside when he walks away from her as lustful thoughts she doesn't fully understand yet cloud her mind.

And it's natural, to want the man she loves and who will soon be her husband. She likes how much she wants him and how attractive she finds him, that's how it's suppose to be. What she hates is the tradition of waiting until they are married, it seems like such an outdated concept for a bandit princess and her shepherd prince and yet they both know they need to wait.

So Snow grits her teeth and pretends he isn't driving her wild while Charming himself seems unaffected by her presence. She pretends when she wakes from those dreams of them together she doesn't lie in bed with wet underwear and her thighs pressed together tightly to relive the ache between her legs.

This is new, she knows, these things she is feeling and she likes them.

She is doing fine with her plan to suffer in silence until the wedding day when she could finally satisfy her need for him. Really, she was. Until it's just her and Charming alone and Snow stumbles upon him taking a moment by the river.

There is nothing scandalous about it, she thinks, Charming has removed his shirt to rub water over his skin in an attempt to clean the sweat from his body after his morning sword session. It's a normal thing to do, especially living in the forest like they are.

That doesn't mean Snow doesn't stop dead in her tracks and simply stares at him. His tan smooth skin, the muscles flexing with his movements, his hands rubbing water into his chest and the way the water collects into droplets on his skin and trickle down his body until they disappear into the lining of his leather pants.

Snow gulps and feels the familiar heat pooling into her stomach, the feeling only Charming seems to bring out in her. He doesn't even know what he does to her.

It's only when blue eyes meet green that Snow realises she has been caught and she can feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment and Charming simply smiles at her in greeting, like it's the most natural thing in the world for her to catch him half naked.

Charming stands and honestly Snow wishes he had stayed sitting because now she has an unhindered view of his chest and all she wants to do is press her body against him and see whether it will create fireworks.

She settles for pressing her thighs together instead and hopes that will be enough.

"We'll have enough people soon, the kingdom will be yours again." He tells her, completely oblivious to Snow's mental breakdown over that chest she can't seem to tear herself away from.

"Ours." She corrects him half-heartedly as Charming reaches for his shirt that he placed over a nearby rock.

He nods with a smile as he slips the shirt over his head, "Ours."

The shirt covers his chest but it is still damp so it is clinging to him sinfully and Snow wants to curse him because how can he be that handsome and have no idea the effect he has on women?

He is standing in front of her now, a few inches away and his warm hands reach out for her shoulders and Snow thinks he might set her on fire from touch alone. The pull in her stomach deepens and she can feel the liquid pooling into her underwear.

"Firewood." She blunts out because she needs him to stay away from her otherwise she might jump him and that's the first thing that comes to mind.

Charming raises his eyebrow at her, "Firewood?"

"We need firewood, I came to tell you. Would you mind getting some? Grumpy is complaining and I wanted to wash up while it's early." Snow says and she is pretty sure she is rambling.

Charming nods, "Of course, I'll be back soon." He smiles and releases her and Snow releases the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Charming?" She says before he moves away completely and the pull in her stomach wins out when instead of finishing her sentence she crashes her lips against his instead.

He is surprised at first but quickly matches her enthusiasm. Snow's tongue runs along his bottom lip and Charming opens up for her, tongues tangling together as Snow's hands fist into his tunic and her lips fuse with his.

It's Charming that pulls away, a gentle hand on her cheek as he removes his lips from her own and Snow knows he is doing this for himself as much as her. Their sexual tension has been brewing for a while and they'd be fools to have missed it.

Snow was no fool. Either was Charming.

He places a soft kiss to her forehead before he leaves without a word and Snow is left staring at the space where he disappeared with a hunger in her bones and a wetness between her legs.

She bites her lip at the pull in her gut and she wonders if Red was right. When Snow had gone to her friend about the feelings she had been having a hard time containing around Charming and the unhindered need for him, Red smiled and told her to take matters into her own hands.

Not something Snow had ever done before but she knew it was a common thing amongst women and men to seek pleasure at their own hands until marriage.

The pull at her stomach made up her mind for her.

Snow checked the clearing to make sure she was alone before her hand cautiously hovered from her side to the waistline of her trousers.

She could feel the dull ache between her legs and she knew she needed relief from it even if she wasn't sure what that exactly meant.

Her hand moves into her trousers, fingers pushing into her underwear until the tips could feel the wetness of her arousal. She gasps because she wasn't expecting the ache to grow at the feather light touch of her fingers.

It intrigues her though and Snow presses two fingers firmly against her clit, biting on her lip to keep her from voicing the tease of pleasure between her legs. She circles the bundle of nerves and this time she does gasp, the motion of her fingers stimulating her in just the right way.

The pleasure is indescribable and the only thing that makes it better is the thought of Charming doing this to her someday soon. His hands teasing her intimately until she is calling his name in her pleasure.

She imagines his fingers coated in her wetness and her fingers travel down and do the same thing until she finds her entrance, Snow pauses then a little unsure of herself.

She thinks about Charming, his hands touching her there or even his mouth. She thinks about their wedding night and his cock filling her and Snow pushes a finger inside of herself.

His cock will be bigger and thicker, she knows, it will fill her and stretch her until she is permanently his but as she moves her finger in and out of herself slowly and the pleasure mounts to the point she has to lean against the nearest tree to keep herself upright she finds this will do for now.

It's like climbing stairs, she thinks, each move taking her higher. Her finger picks up its pace as Snow draws it out of her and draws a breath before sliding it back in. It feels uncomfortable at first, the new intrusion but she welcomes it as it gives way to pleasure and Snow finds herself having to keep her moans down.

Will if feel like this with Charming, she wonders as she curls her finger in the space inside her and her whole body seems to jolt in approval. It will be better, she knows, she has seen Charming fighting and knows how good he is with his hands.

She hits a certain spot and cries out at the pull of pleasure like a tight knot inside her. Snow does the movement again, brushing against that spot once more and savouring the feeling it gives her.

Her finger is working her to something and Snow wants it desperately as she pushes her finger inside her and pulls in out, her pace becoming more frantic.

Her thumb seems to move on instinct, circling over her clit as Snow gasps at the combination of pleasure pulling at her.

She can't get there though, wherever there is, she is close and blindly searching at a frantic pace but it's like something is blocking her.

She pushes her finger inside her again, biting down on her lip to hide her gasp.

"Snow?" She freezes and her eyes lock with Charming's who is stand as the other side of the clearing. She didn't even hear him coming and her pleasure is halted in its tracks. She goes to pull her hand away from her trousers, blush on her cheeks because Charming knows what she is doing.

"Don't." He tells her, taking a step closer and her hand freezes in place, "Don't stop."

She doesn't understand as Charming moves until he is inches away from her, "I want to see this, " he continues, "I want to see you."

"Charming..." It comes out as nothing more than a whisper, "We aren't married." She reminds him.

He nods, eyes dark with desire and she knows how aroused he is from the bulge in his pants, "I know. I won't touch you, I promise. Just don't stop."

She doesn't want to and the fact Charming wants to watch has reignited the fire inside her, her finger curls inside of her, "You want to watch?"

"Yes." He tells her, "You looked close. I want to see if the image I have in my head of you like this is as good as the real thing."

She whimpers at his words and pulls her finger out of her heat before pushing it back in, building up her rhythm again.

Her eyes are on Charming and his are very much in her. He doesn't touch her, he promised he wouldn't and that makes it okay, Snow thinks. A preview before they are married is a healthy thing to experience.

Even if Charming isn't touching her he seems to want to help her achieve her orgasm though.

"God Snow." He moans, lips burying over her curls, "Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much restraint it's taking not to take you against this damn tree?"

Her finger speeds up, thumb sliding wetly over her clit, "Charming..." A silent plea for more.

"Are you pretending it's me? My fingers inside you, my mouth over you, my cock filling you until you're crying my name?" He asks darkly and it sends a jolt of pleasure through her.

"Yes." She hisses, working her finger inside of her again and curling it.

Charming is almost panting from just watching her, "How many fingers are inside you right now?"

"One."

"Add another." Charming orders, "If it was my hand I would."

Snow does as he requests, a second finger joining the first and it stretches her a bit more this time. It's better and the intensity of the pleasure grows. Snow gasps and her rhythm is abandoned for a frantic fucking on her fingers.

"My hands would be on your waist, guiding your hips against mine as I enter you." Charming tells her and Snow rocks her hips against her hand as her fingers are seated inside her, it helps and she makes sure to do it every time.

"My lips on your neck, feeling your pulse hammering as I make you come." Charming continues, "It's hammering now, I can hear it from here."

Snow moans, the knot inside her winding tighter and she wonders how Charming can make her feel all this without actually laying a hand on her.

"I think about it, our wedding night. I'll make you come and then you'll roll me over and ride me until I come. Think about it, Snow, think about us." Charming orders roughly, lips close to her ear.

And think about them she does, all those little touches or passionate kisses leading to more. Them moving together, Charming thrusting into her, his lips devouring hers. Snow's legs around his waist as he takes her deeper, harder.

She comes like a tidal wave knocking through invisible barriers as her walls clench around her own fingers and Snow's legs shake. Charming is there, supporting her with a hand on her back in case her knees buckle as he watches her come undone.

When Snow can form a coherent though she slips her fingers from her trousers and her eyes meet Charming's, "You weren't meant to see that." She tells him softly.

He frowns with a hand cupping her cheek, "It's natural, Snow. How do you think I control myself around you half the time."

She smirks at that and her eyes look down, the bulge in his pants still evident through the material, "You're..." She starts unsure of how to finish.

"I'm completely in love you with and that shows just how much I want you." Charming tells her.

"I want to see you." She replies and bites her lip softly.

Charming groans at the idea, "That seems fair." He agrees, "But Grumpy is already looking for you, that's why I came to find you and I don't want him walking in on that."

Snow nods, "To be continued?"

"To be continued."

/

So what do you think?

Please review? They mean the world to me.

Thanks

Any prompts? Let me know and I'll add them to the list.


End file.
